My Angel
by The Valiant Child
Summary: Fai tries to uncover the secrets of a sprite in the Leval castle he finds in her past the key to his brother's resurrection. But there is a price he needs to pay first A life in exchange for that of another. Whose life will he take his or the sprite's?
1. Prologue: Yuki

**My Angel**

**Prologue-Yuki**

**A/N- Hello people! This is my fist fanfic ever, So, I expect you to cut me some slack if it sucks. Please? This is a Fai/OC fic so if there are any kuro/fai fans reading this, please do not flame. I'd really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism is very much welcome.**

**And by the way, the incidents in this story happen in Celes before Fai left the country because King Ashura's killing spree. I'll let you know that the king is very much sane throughout the story (well, most of it anyway. ********). Hope you enjoy it!**

Snow…it's so beautiful…so soft…

_Just like her…Yuki…_

_My angel…_

_But why is it stained in red…why has the flawless white now turned red…_

Yuki…please…don't die…don't leave me…

_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…_

_Please help her…she'll die…_

_Yuki…it's my fault…_

_Please…_

_A price…there is always a price…_

_Anything…_

_She'll never remember you…_

_Save her…_

_And you will never see her again…she'll go away…forever…_

…………

_Just save her…save my angel…_

_Goodbye Yuki…I'm sorry…_

**A/N****: The prologue is very confusing but I promise that the other chapters make more sense. I'd like to repeat that this is a Fai/Oc fic so if there are any kuro/fai fans reading this, please do not flame. I'd really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism is very much welcome. The Mokons are giving out free hugs and kisses to anyone who reviews ^_^**

**White Mokona****: Yay!!! Hugs!!!**

**Black Mokona****: Yay!!! Kisses!!**


	2. Snow Angel

Chapter 1-Snow Angel

**Author-XxArtemisxX**

**Editor-Lady Sovereign**

**A/N: Hello! The first chapter is up! I just want to let anyone reading this know that everything in this fic takes place in Celes before Fai left the country and this also means that Fai might seem a little out of character but Fai was kinda cold at first so guess this is okay. Anyway just wanna let you know that I would love reviews! But since this is a Fai/OC, I would like to ask any Kuro/Fai fan reading this to refrain from flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome though. **

**Me: Disclaimer- I do not-**

**Mokona: Oh! Oh! Artemis-chan, Mokona wants to do the disclaimer. Can Mokona do it please?**

**Me: Sure!**

**Mokona: Disclaimer- Artemis-chan does not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or any of the characters including Mokona. TRC belongs to Clamp and only Yuki-chan belongs to Artemis-chan. Although Artemis-chan once told me that she wished to own Fai-san! ^_^**

**Fai-o_O**

**Kuro-wanta: Here, take him! Good riddance I'd say!**

**Me: Mokona!!! I specifically told you never to tell that to anyone!!!!**

**Mokona: Sorry! Mokona forgot!**

**Sovereign-chan: Kuro-bon-bon, Artemis-chan can't take him just because you say so. Clamp has to agree to it. And in any case, one psycho is quite enough, we don't need another one!**

**Kuro-rin: *grumbles***

**Me: Hey!!! Who are you calling a psycho?!!!!!**

**Sovereign-chan: you, that's who,! Anyway, we've wasted too much time already. The story please...**

**

* * *

  
**

"Fai," King Ashura's voice rang through the hall.

"Yes Ashura ou?" A tall, blonde magician with vivid sapphire eyes responded to his name, or rather the name he was using.

"There's been another avalanche," The king informed.

"I'm on my way" Fai frowned at the news "There's been a lot of those recently"

"Yes," Ashura ou seemed lost in thought.

Fai picked up his staff and headed out. It was cold outside as was to be expected of a land that lay forever frozen. Valeria was almost the same as Celes. Snow never left the grounds, always covering it in a heavy blanket of white.

_Valeria…the twins of misfortune…Yuui…Fai…I want to die…you killed me…_

"It's the magician-sama!" Someone called from a distance.

Fai cleared his head and looked ahead. About 20 or more people stood in a group a few meters ahead.

"Magician sama!" A small girl said, "There's been an avalanche!"

"I know," Fai smiled reassuringly "I'm here to help."

"There's someone trapped in the snow!" an elderly lady cried.

"It's a small girl," another said "She didn't seem to be from this country. She seemed to be lost and was heading for this village when she got caught in the avalanche. We saw her from a distance but we weren't sure what to do. We tried to help but she's too deep inside the snow…Please help her!"

"I will" Fai replied, "Please show me the way"

"Follow Me," a middle aged man said.

_I doubt that the girl has survived._ Fai thought as he scrutinized the amount of snow that lay before him, towering higher than the tallest tree in the vicinity. Even so, he raised his staff and drew a couple of characters in the air. Immediately, the snow lifted, vanishing rapidly into thin air.

A minute later, a pair of aqua eyes stared at her savior.

"Are you alright?" Fai asked, surprised that the little girl had managed to survive.

The girl nodded. She was a dainty little thing with soft features. Even though she had been trapped under tons of snow, her cheeks were tainted with a warm, rosy glow. Her long light-blonde hair lay tangled in the powdery white and her aqua eyes held a cute childlike innocence in them.

She made an effort to stand but winced and glanced at her right leg. Fai followed her gaze and saw a nasty cut race across her snowy skin. Blood gushed out of the cut and the girl once again winced in pain.

"Can you heal her?" one of the villagers asked.

Fai frowned. He was skilled in almost every kind of magic but healing…he had never accomplished that no matter how hard he tried.

The wound looked bad and Fai realized that unless something was done and soon, the girl would suffer.

"I'm not sure…" Fai said, "Ashura ou is skilled at healing magic, he might be able to do something. I'll take her to the castle."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can you stand" Fai asked even though he already knew the answer.

The girl made an effort but failed as pain shot across her leg.

"Though so" Fai murmured and lifted the girl in his arms. She let out a surprised squeal before turning an adorable shade of red.

"You're not from around here are you?" Fai asked, snow crunching under his feet as he made his way toward the castle.

The girl merely nodded. She hadn't said a single word ever since they met. Just nods and shakes of her head in answer to any question Fai put forward.

"So, can you speak?" Fai finally asked, trying to be cheerful as he put on a fake smile.

She nodded.

"What is your name then?"

The girl paused for a second before answering.

"Yuki" She smiled, a bright, cheerful and radiant smile.

_Yuki...a nice name. If i remember correctly, Ashura ou once told me that in another dimension's language, Yuki means snow. The name suits her. Yuki...snow..._

"Yuki, a nice name. I'm Fai. Fai D Fluorite."

Yuki coaxed her head to one side "Fai?"

Fai smiled "Yes."

A few moments passed in silence before Fai broke it.

"Ah! Here we are!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Ahead a castle loomed in a distance. The walls seemed to be made of crystal and the castle lay suspended in mid air, an enchanting sight indeed.

"Ashura ou will heal your leg in a few minutes. You're going to be just fine!" The mage smiled to the porcelain figure in his arms.

* * *

**A/N : Short chapter but it took me a really long time to finish! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Its Sakura's turn! For anyone who reviews, Sakura has free hugs and kisses for them.**

**Sakura : ^_^**

**Syaoran: Hime! You don't have to do this if you don't want to.**

**Me: Yeah, she does. I need reviews.**

**Sovereign-chan: I think someone's jealous that the hime might kiss a male reviewer. **

**Everyone: Ooooooo!!!!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Don't worry Syaoran-kun, that's not likely to happen. And in any case, it's just a friendly kiss on the cheek. Although when your and Kuro-pon's turn comes, we might just put an exception to that rule! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**Tomoyo: Nice laugh. I like it! We could take over the world together!**

**Fei Wong Reed: Um, ladies? Isn't that my job?**

**Me: Get lost! You're dead so start acting like it!**

**Syaoran: She scares me.**

**Kuro-rin: Wait, back up a sec, who said that I would give out hugs and kisses to some lunatic girls just because you want me to?!**

**Me: No worries Kuro-pan. You'll be quite willing when your time comes.**

**Kuro-pin: What do you mean by that?**

**Me: Nothing…**

**Sovereign-chan: Alright, I think that's enough for now. Bye…**

**Fai: Hold up a sec! Isn't there an exception to the rule mentioned above for me? I mean, come on!!! There are gonna be cute girls!!!!**

**Me: No. You're MINE!!!!!**

Fai: Oh my…

**Kuro-pi-pi: Does that mean that we don't have to travel with him anymore? YES!!**

**Sovereign: Sorry to disappoint you but Fai still belongs to clamp.**

**Kuro-tam and me: DAMN IT!!!!**

**Sovereign: Ya, whatever! Till the next chapter. Reviews please?**

**Please review. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. No flames please. **


	3. Legend

Chapter 2-Legend

**Author****-XxArtemisxX**

Editor-Lady Sovereign

**A/N****- Hello again! I finished this chapter a long time ago but I didn't post it because I was waiting for reviews. So like I always keep saying, this is a Fai/Oc fic and-**

**Lady Sovereign****: And XxArtemisxX would like any Kuro/Fai fan reading the fic to kindly NOT flame. There! Happy?? They've already got it you know. If you keep repeating the same thing again and again, no one's gonna want to read the A/N. Not that it bothers me. I seriously don't give a damn!**

Me: I'm just making sure that no one flames just because I don't happen to contribute to those thousands of Kuro/Fai fics out there in the TRC Fanfiction section. And also, I wouldn't be too happy to read flames after eagerly pressing the review button in hopes for a little praise or constructive criticism.

Fai: Disclaimer- Artemis-chan does-

Me: Say my name again!!! Fai!!!! Please!!!!

*Sovereign-chan covers my mouth with duct tape. *

Sovereign-chan: There! Please continue…

Fai: You're evil.

Sovereign-chan: What did you say? I did you a BIG favor buddy! And that is how you thank me? By calling me evil?! Well, if you want to repeat her name a zillion time before you pass out of exhaustion, boredom, stress and possible breaking down of your sanity then go ahead! Be my guest!

Fai: o_O Um, no thank you. I'd rather read the disclaimer instead.

Sovereign-chan: Wise choice.

Fai: Disclaimer- Artemis-chan does not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or any of its characters. She only owns Yuki-chan.

Me: *After taking the duct tape off* Thank you, Fai. Okay people; enjoy the story while I find an efficient way to kill Sovereign-chan.

Sovereign-chan: KYAAAAA!!!!!! Crazy lady's loose!!!! Run for your lives everyone!!!!

Me: Come back here and face your doom!!!!

Fai could feel everyone's eyes on him and the girl in his arms as he made his way across the castle hallways to Ashura ou's bedroom. Fai could feel Yuki's awed gaze at her surroundings and a smile broke through his face.

"Oh my!" King Ashura exclaimed.

"Er…" Fai stumbled for words. Ashura ou had a vast imagination which he sometimes let wander. For fear that the king might turn the sight before him into a something twisted Fai hurriedly began to explain but the king beat him to it.

"Yuki-san, you seem to be hurt."

"You majesty, you know this young lady?" A surprised Fai asked.

"Why yes," Ashura smiled. He crossed the room toward the young girl, still in the mage's arms in three quick strides.

"Where did you find her?" The question was directed toward Fai.

"She was trapped under the snow in the avalanche."

"How did you get hurt?" Ashura gave Yuki a kind glance.

"Um, when I arrived in Celes, the guardians here came to greet me but they came in all at once and I got knocked down and cut my leg on a sharp stone." Her voice seemed to be as delicate and soft as her figure.

"So, it wasn't an avalanche after all" The king mused out loud.

"No, I'm really sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Oh, none at all. Don't worry."

"I feel very sorry for the guardians. They feel really bad that I got hurt because of their enthusiasm. They were still apologizing when Fai-san came." Yuki glance towards Fai who had absolutely no clue what the two before him were talking about.

What does she mean by guardians? She can't possibly mean the royal guards! They would never do any such thing!

Ashura gave Fai an apologetic smile. _I'll explain things later._ "Well Yuki, we must get you healed so that the guardians can feel better too."

Ashura placed his hand over the cut and a warm, green glow emitted around the wound. A few seconds later Ashura removed his hand and the leg was good as new with not a scar on it. "There! Better?"

"Yes, Thank you Ashura sama."

"You are most welcome."

Yuki directed her gaze at the magician. "Um, Fai-san?"

"Yes?"

"You can put me down now. My leg is all healed and I think I can stand."

"Sure" Fai smiled yet again. Yuki looked at him curiously as her feet gently touched the cold marble floor. It seemed that Fai was always full of smiles, always happy. But something seemed wrong. The happiness that his face registered was never reflected in his eyes. The vibrant blue seemed to be forever filled with a deep sadness that the face never revealed.

"Thank you for carrying me all the way to the castle, Fai-san."

"Don't mention it. I just couldn't leave you out there with an injured leg now could I?"

Yuki smiled and turned to face the king.

"Ashura ou, can I ask for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to stay in Celes for a while before I move on, may I stay in the castle?"

"Why, of course."

"Thank you very much."

"The maidservants will show you your room and attend to your needs." King Ashura clapped his hands and three maids appeared.

"This way please." They led Yuki out to one of the guest rooms.

"Ashura ou, would you mind-" Fai figured it was high time someone did some explaining to him.

"Explaining what all that was about?" The king finished.

"Er…yes."

"Fai, you just met an angel."

_Oh dear! Ashura ou seems to be losing it! I knew it was high time he gave the royal healer a little visit._

"I don't understand. When you say angel-"  
"I mean _literally _an angel. I don't know if you remember but I once told you that Yuki means 'snow' in another dimension's language. Yuki-san is the snow angel. Didn't you notice how she miraculously survived even with tons of snow on top of her?"

"Yes, I did wonder how that was. But Ashura-sama, when you say that Yuki-chan is the snow angel, you can't possible mean-"

"_The _snow angel? The youngest of the twelve celestial angels of Eden? Yes."

Fai couldn't believe what Ashura ou was saying. _A what? Oh my god! He really _has _lost it! I just hope that he can be healed. _How could that little girl possible be one of the most powerful creatures alive? He would surely have sensed if she possessed _any _amount of magic. Besides which there was another reason why this couldn't possibly be true, ""But Ashura ou, the celestial angels are not supposed to leave Eden. They _can't _leave Eden. And in any case, I did not sense any magic in her. The twelve angels are the most powerful creatures alive!"

"Fai, don't you remember the legend well? It said that in the end one of the angels-the youngest, the snow angel, to be more precise-left the holy garden."

"Even so, the magic…"

"Ah, yes. Yuki-san's magic is unique. Being an angel, she has certain abilities. One of them is to hide her magic from others. One with great powers can sense if another has magic in them or not. But with Yuki-san or any one of the other eleven angels, you cannot sense the magic that they hold in them. She will seem to be a normal human without any magic abilities whatsoever to you and to others. This also means that she is immune to your curse, Fai."

Fai winced. The curse…how could he forget? He would have to kill anyone who held more magic than he…

A wave of relief washed over him as he realized that the little girl was safe. She was immune to his curse…

"Doesn't look like someone with incomprehensible magic abilities does she?"

"No. She looks barely sixteen but we know better."

Ashura nodded. "Yes, just as your magic slows the growth of your physical body so does her magic. Except that she's physically eighteen. Not sixteen."

Fai smiled. "A little too cute to be two hundred and fifty don't you think?"

"Ah, yes. You must be careful Fai, besides being immensely powerful; her beauty is quite captivating if I must say so. You might just fall in love!"

"I doubt that" Fai chuckled. But he was wrong.

**A/N- Okay! The second chapter is FINALLY done!!!!!!!!! It took me about three days to finish this, with the added fact that I was too lazy to seriously work on the chap for more than a few minutes! So, anyway, please review!!!! Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms.**

**Lady Sovereign: Yes people, please review and do NOT flame!**

**Me: Okay, who should give out free hugs and kisses to the kind reviewers this time?**

**Fai: Me! Pick Me! I wanna go next!!!**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fai: Yay!!! Cute girls!!**

**Me: Just hug. Don't kiss.**

**Fangirls: Aawwwwwwwwwww**

**Fai: Spoilsport!**

**Icy-chan: Yeah, I agree!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Sovereign-chan: Whatever! Goodbye everyone and because I don't want a fight here Fai gets to hug _and_ kiss the reviewers.**

**Me: Shut up Sovereign! This is MY story!**

**Sovereign-chan: Okay but I'll just let you know that you don't have any chance of winning since it's two against one.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Sovereign-chan: Fai and Icy-chan against you.**

**Me: WHAT! I'm alone? What are you gonna do then?**

**Sovereign-chan: I'm neutral so I'm outta here.**

**Me: But you're my friend! You're supposed to help me!**

**Sovereign-chan: I'm sorry but I don't know you.**

**Me: I hate you! Anyway, lets compromise. Fai can kiss but on the cheek. **

**Fai and Icy-chan: Still not happy.**

**Me: Deal with it!**

**Reviews?**


	4. The Guardian

**Chapter 3-The Guardian**

**Author-XxArtemisxX**

**Editor- Lady Sovereign**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N- Hi again! ^_^ I've finished writing till chapter 6 but I'll only post the later chapters when I get sufficient reviews. So, if you want the next chapter, you know what to do.  
**

**Sovereign-chan: The meanie from hell returns!**

**Me: Shut up! I've noticed that some have added my story to their favorites list or put it story alert but haven't reviewed. So, if they want the next chapter, I'll need reviews!**

**Sovereign-chan: Hey! I reviewed!**

**Me: Your's doesn't count since you only demanded the next chap. Plus you're my editor. Whatever you've gotta say, say it in my face.**

**Sovereign-chan: Whatever! And a big thanks to IceQueen987, xBeautifulMage and Tsubame-go for the wonderful reviews!!  
**

**Me: And just so you know, to all the lazy folk out there who like 'My Angel', if you feel too lazy to review, I can understand. I'm lazy too. But if you want the next chapter, you've gotta suck it up! Just a little- "I like your story. I'm lazy. No further comment." Is fine with me! Honest.**

**Sovereign-chan: Or if you are really, _really_ lazy, just copy and paste the above.**

**White Mokona: Easy!**

**Black Mokona: Peasy!**

**Me: Alright then Kuro-pon, do my disclaimer.**

**Kuro-wanta: Do it yourself!**

**Me: If you do my disclaimer, I'll convince Tomoyo-chan to kiss you!**

**Kuro-wanko: O/////O!!!!!!! Disclaimer: All the characters in the following story except Yuki-chan belongs to CLAMP. Also, the song in this chapter is _Innocence_ by Avril Lavigne.  
**

**Me: Great! Now enjoy the next chapter while I go find Tomoyo-chan! ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Waken up to see that everything is okay

The first time in my life and now its so great

Slowing down and I look around and I'm so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliance

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by…

Yuki woke up to the bright sunlight seeping in through the open window. She rubbed the sleep of her eyes and squinted at her surroundings. The room she had been given was one fit for a princess. The walls were a white, opaque crystal and the floor was marble. And in the middle of the room was a large plant with long mossy green leaves and snowy flowers. Snowflakes floated around the plant in a magical halo.

A Snow Drop! No, _the _Snow Drop.

Snow Drops were not of this world. The plant only grew in the gardens of Eden. But years back when Yuki had first met king Ashura, she had offered the plant which she had taken along with her when she escaped the gardens into the human realm as a gift to the kind king.

Yuki sighed at the beautiful sight and touched the plant lightly. Immediately the plant grew livelier, the snowflakes moved toward the angel and circled her before returning back to the plant.

A light knock on the window made Yuki look up.

"Come in" she said.

A gust of wind and a whole mass of snow came in at once. A figure emerged from the soft pile of white. The figure was that of a man in his twenties. He had thick blond hair of the lightest shade, almost white as the snow but not quite. His eyes were a light shade of blue and the man stood tall and handsome with an air of pride and elegance. He bowed to the young girl before him and spoke in a deep voice full of wisdom.

"Your majesty," he said as he knelt down to the ground "an honor to have met you. Please forgive the guardians for their foolish behavior earlier yesterday. They are young and yet to know of the world. They were exceptionally excited at your gracious arrival in our land and acted foolishly and unwisely. Please, your majesty, I'm here to beg of your forgiveness as leader of the snow guardians of Celes."

"Rise, my friend. All has long been forgiven." Even though the face did not suit the words, the speaker's eyes and voice held a knowing touch to it.

The guardian stood up.

"So, what is your name?"

"It is Zechariah, your highness."

"Alright then Zechariah, would you mind showing me around your wonderful country?"

The young guardian bowed "It will be an honor."

Fai climbed up what seemed like a never-ending amount of stairs to him. Yuki's room was situated in the top floor of the castle. What compelled the king to offer that particular room when there were numerous other rooms in the lower floors was beyond him.

Even though he had been living with the king for a long time and the man was like a father to him, the way in which the king's mind worked was still a foreign mystery to the young mage.

After ascending the last couple of stairs, Fai gave a heavy sigh of relief and made his way for the room in question. Why had the king asked him to personally invite the girl, whom Ashura ou was convinced was the alleged snow angel of the gardens of Eden when sending a mere servant solved the problem? 

_Snow Angel,_ _Ya right! _His majesty had obviously found nothing remotely interesting to do in his spare time and this was a product of his imaginative mind that he had been set loose during those hours that the court ministers had left him alone.

A sharp knock in the door compelled Yuki to turn around.

"Your majesty?" Zechariah asked.

"It would be rude to ignore and even ruder to set off without a word to king Ashura about my whereabouts." Yuki explained.

"As you wish, my lady."

"Come in. The door is open." Yuki said to her guest, probably one of the servants.

The door was pushed forward and outside stood the young mage. Yuki let out a small gasp of surprise at the man's arrival at her room so early in the morning. She had expected one of the servants and he most certainly did not seem like one.

"Fai-san," that _was_ his name, wasn't it? "What brings you here so early in the morning…" Yuki let her words drift as she sighted the mage staring at her with sheer horror and fear in his eyes.

Fai pushed the door open gently at its occupant's word. He expected the girl to be in bed, under the warmth of the covers and too lazed to come out into the cold and open the door. But what Fai saw was the last thing he expected to see.

Yuki was up and dressed. Her mildly wet hair indicated that she already had her bath and was ready for the day. The fact that the little girl looked incredibly beautiful with the surprised expression she wore in her face tangled with wisps of wet hair was not why the mage felt his heart almost go out of his chest. The reason for this was fear. Yuki was standing on the edge of the open window and the slightest movement would end in her falling head first fifty feet into the hard snow below.

"Fai-san," she said in a soft but surprised voice "what brings you here so early in the morning…" the sentence was abandoned as Yuki noticed the look on Fai's face.

"Oh my God! Yuki-chan, what are you doing there? Please get away form the window before you fall!" Fai said.

Yuki took a second to stare at the mage in surprise before stepping away from the window and planting her feet in the firm marble floor.

"What do you think you were doing?"

He merely received a curious look instead of a proper explanation.

"You can explain yourself while we make our way to the great hall. Ashura-ou wants you to have breakfast with him."

The expression on Yuki's face turned form a curious one to an apologetic look. "I…um, please give the king my deepest regrets. I won't be able to attend breakfast as I have promised my company for the day to an important friend" she shot a glance at the open window "I have to get going now if you will please excuse my rudeness on the matter."

Fai watched the girl turn her back to him and lift herself back on the open window's ledge.

Before he could react, Yuki jumped.

* * *

**A/N- Another chapter's done! Yay me!!! I wanted the chapter to be longer but then I let it go in a cliffhanger because I thought it'd be fun and if it had been otherwise then the chapter would have been too long. So if you like then you don't have to worry because I already have the other chapter all done but I'm just waiting for reviews.**

**Sovereign-chan: So, who should give out hugs and kisses this time?**

**Me: How about Kuro-tan?**

**Kuro-bun: No way in hell!**

**Sovereign-chan: Where is the CD?**

**Me: Er…I think I lost it…**

**Sovereign-chan: Damn! Now how are we supposed to blackmail him? Don't you have back-up copies or something?**

**Me: Nope! Sorry.**

**Syaoran-kun: What are they taking about?**

**Fai: No idea.**

**Tomoyo-chan: We caught Kurogane doing something _really_ embarrassing and recorded it to blackmail him! HO! HO! HO! HO! ^_^**

**Syaoran, Sakura, Kuro-tam: O_O!!!**

**Fai: Neat!**

**Tomoyo-chan: Unfortunately it seems to be lost.**

**Sovereign-chan: So, I guess someone else has to hug and kiss this time.**

**Me: Oh, I know! We could get Yuuko to give out free stuff!**

**Sovereign-chan: Hmm… not a bad idea.**

**Me: Okay. Its settled then. By the way, Fai's tattoo and staff are already mine but Ginryu is still available so if you review fast enough, you might just get it! Just type along what you want from Yuuko along with your reviews. Thanks!**

**Kuro-pipi: Hey! You can't just give away my sword!**

**Me: Oh yeah? Watch me!**

**Yuko: Hey wait, back up a sec. Why do I have to give out free stuff? Why can't I just give out hugs and kisses like the others?**

**Me: Because face it, no one wants to be kissed by and old lady!**

**Yuuko: I'M NOT OLD!!!**

**Watanuki: *cough*liar*cough***

**Kuro-pyu: (snickers) Really? I suggest you feed that crap to someone else! We're not buying it!**

**Yuuko: Oh yeah? I swear that your Ginryu is the first thing I'm gonna give away!**

**Kuro-bon: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Okay enough! Yuuko, even if you're no old, I don't think anyone wants to kiss you. They'd rather have free stuff.**

**Clow Reed pops out of nowhere.**

**Clow Reed: I wanna kiss Yuuko! ^_^**

**Everyone: O_O!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!**

**Reviews? And please, do NOT flame!!! Yuuko is finally givong out free stuff!!! so, please, don't miss this golden opportunity!!!!**


	5. Unwanted Visitor

**Chapter 4-Unwanted visitor**

**Author: XxArtemisxX**

**Editor: Lady Sovereign**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The last chapter was really short and I'm sorry about that so I'm updating sooner than I planned. And a huge thanks to angelflight2k6 for the review. Ginryu's yours.**

**Kuro-oaf: NOOO!!!! Hey! Who are you calling an oaf????**

**Me: Isn't that obvious?**

**Sovereign-chan: Okay, quit fighting!**

**Me: Whatever! Kamui, can you do my disclaimer?**

**Kamui: Disclaimer: Artemis-chan does not own TRC or any of the characters in this story except Yuki, Zechariah and the new OC that will be appearing in this chapter. The song below is _somewhere over the rainbow by Aselin Debison._**

**Me: Thanks. Enjoy the chapter. ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

Somewhere over the rainbow way up high

And the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

And the dreams that you dream of, dreams really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?

Yuki could hear the cold wind whistling in her ears as she dived down from the window in her room into the snow below. She extended her hands sideways as adrenaline coursed through her veins.

She was a good twenty feet from the ground when Yuki felt her body slow down. She sensed magic at work and smiled in realization as to who might have cast a spell to minimize the fall. As her feet neared the ground, the snow covering the place began to encircle her protectively around her. Yuki's feet touched the ground lightly and the snow fell back. She looked up to the surprised mage and smiled.

Fai stood staring at the ground below where Yuki had jumped just minutes before.

Apparently his spell was uncalled for. Yuki had caste some magic of her own, but how could that be possible? Could what Ashura ou said about her being the snow angel be true? Nah! There had to be some other explanation. He'd ask her when she came back. 

_If_ she came back.

Celes was really as beautiful as Yuki had imagined, no, even more. The snow under her feet seemed to lovingly caress her as she toured the county with Zechariah as her guide. The guardian, though young, held the same pride and honor as the other guardians Yuki had met in the various other countries she had been to.

"Are you sure your majesty, that you do not wish to visit any of the human villages?"

"You don't have to be so formal, you know. Just Yuki is fine with me."

"Yes your majes- I mean, yes Yuki-sama. And are you sure about not visiting the humans? Even though they cannot see us guardians, I have noticed that they aren't so bad."

Yuki nodded. "Yes, I'm quite sure. I…I just…don't like being around humans."

"If you don't mind me saying, you seemed to be quite comfortable with Ashura-sama."

"Yes, well it's different with Ashura ou. We go a long way back."

"Ah, I understand. But the young mage, Fai isn't it? You seemed to be equally comfortable around him as well."

Yuki didn't reply.

"Ah! There you are!" The king exclaimed as Fai walked into the dining hall. "Where is Yuki-san?"

"Apparently, she jumped off her window before giving a hasty apology that she wouldn't be able to join you for breakfast. And did I mention that she survived the fifty feet jump without a scratch?"

"Oh, is that so?" Ashura took a sip off his wine.

"That's all you have to say?" Fai made a face.

"Fai, I need you to do me a favor."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I need you to follow Yuki-san."

"What! Why?"

"Well, you want to find your answers don't you?"

"How does _staking_ someone supposed to give me answers?"

"You ask too many questions, Fai. Just follow her. I expect her to keep away from any of the villages."

Fai sighed. Sometimes it was pointless to argue with king Ashura. He'd just ignore you.

Yuki stopped at her tracks and gasped. Her face paled as dread and fear gripped her.

"What is the matter Yuki sama?" The concerned guardian asked.

"He's here. I can feel him…"

"And remember to not let her see you." Ashura shouted as Fai left the dinning hall to comply with the unusual request.

What could Ashura-sama have meant when he said that Yuki-chan would keep away from the villages? Where else was there to go besides there? Surely not the woods!

Fai quickened his steps as he realized the danger Yuki would be walking into by going toward the woods. 

_Damn it! What is that girl thinking?_

Yuki ran as fast as her legs could carry her. He was closing in fast and at this rate she'd be caught.

"Yuki-sama, maybe I could-" Zechariah began but was stopped short.

"No. Don't even think about it! He's far too strong for you. Why do you think I'm running?" Yuki gasped for breath "And even this isn't helping. Damn!"

_Found her!_

Yuki was walking through the vast realm of silvery white all was a good distance away from the forest so Fai decided not to blow his cover.

He followed at a close distance, out of sight but at audible distance. Yuki seemed to be talking to someone but as far as Fai could see, there was no one in the vicinity.

As Fai crept closer, he sensed a presence; the presence of a nature spirit to be more exact. This was rare. Nature spirits hardly ever showed themselves but this one was apparently having a nice chat with Yuki.

"Are you sure your majesty," Fai heard a grave masculine voice with obviously belonged to the spirit addressing Yuki. _Your majesty? Who the hell is she?_ "That you do not wish to visit any of the human villages?"

Yuki smiled, "You don't have to be so formal, you know. Just Yuki is fine with me."

"Yes your majes- I mean, yes Yuki sama." For a little girl, Yuki sure seemed to be getting a whole lot of respect from others. For a nature spirit to address her that way… "And are you sure about not visiting the humans? Even though they cannot see us guardians, I have noticed that they aren't so bad."

Wait a minute, what did he mean by _guardian_? It couldn't be…

Yuki nodded in answer to the question. "Yes, I'm quite sure. I…I just…don't like being around humans."

So, she was a bit anti-social.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seemed to be quite comfortable with Ashura-sama."

_Nice attention to detail. Wait, how did the spirit know that? Was he _spying_ on us?_

"Yes, well it's different with Ashura ou. We go a long way back."

"Ah, I understand. But the young mage, Fai isn't it? You seemed to be equally comfortable around him as well."

Fai waited for an answer but there was none. Why didn't she reply? Was it really like the nature spirit said? Was he special or just another insignificant human?

Still no answer. The guardian didn't press further into the matter. Fai sighed. Did it even matter? Why would he even care what significance he had on some weird girl's life? Yes, he didn't care; it didn't matter.

Yuki had stopped at her tracks. Fai stopped a little distance away. Her face turned ghost-place, drained of all color.

"What is the matter Yuki sama?" The concerned guardian asked.

"He's here. I can feel him…" Yuki gasped.

A second later Fai understood. A sinister presence filled the air but there was no one in sight.

"Let's get out of here." Yuki said and made a run for it, Fai followed suit. Whatever the thing was, it was gaining on them and quick.

"Yuki-sama, maybe I could-" The spirit said

"No. Don't even think about it!" Yuki interrupted, "He's far too strong for you. Why do you think I'm running?" She gasped for breath "And even this isn't helping. Damn!"

Fai thought that maybe it was time for him to show himself. He needed to know what was going on and fast. He'd explain later why he had been following her.

From the corner of her eye, Yuki saw someone running a short distance away from her.

"Fai-san?" she said as she recognized the mage.

"Hello!" Fai smiled "What are we running from?"

Yuki ignored him "What are you doing here?"

"Ashura ou's orders. So, what is it that we're running from again?"

"No time" Yuki panted. "I'll explain later. He's gaining on us."

"Who?" But she ignored him again.

"Guess that there's only one choice left." She muttered.

Yuki stopped. She closed her eyes and the snow encircled them. Everything went black and a second later they were in a different place.

"What the-" Fai began but Yuki's curse drowned his voice.

"Hyuu… neat vocabulary you've got there." Fai said.

"We were supposed to be teleported away from this place. Why didn't my magic work?"

Sure enough, they were in a different place but it was only a few meters away from where the spell had been cast.

"Wait, back up a sec, _you_ can do magic? You cast that spell?" asked Fai.

"Yes," Yuki said in a distracted manner.

"I though that the nature spirit-"

Yuki turned to him, surprised "You can _see_ him?"

"No, but I can hear him"

"Oh,"

"Can I please get some answers here?" Fai said, now annoyed.

"Um, I'm sorry," Yuki said "but can we please do this later? Since he's seen you with me, he'll try to kill you too."

"Yuki-sama," the spirit said, "I do not think that you have to do this. There must be some other way."

"No. I don't believe that there's another way" She inhaled deeply, "I'm going hate this."

Fai watched as Yuki closed her eyes and the snow once more encircled just her this time. Fai quickly noted that there was a magic circle beneath Yuki, which made it evident that she was the one casting the magic. A second later she was gone.

Yuki opened her eyes to reveal that she was in a far corner of the forest that she had been walking beside.

"Yuki," someone called from behind her.

She turned and frowned at the figure before her.

"Lucifer…" Yuki said, detest dripping profoundly from the word.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm begging all readers to please review if you want the next chapter. _Please…_**

**Lady Sovereign: Since we updated real soon, Yuuko will still be giving out free stuff. If you want anything, just type it along with your review.**

**Me: Please note that Fai's staff is still MINE!!! MUAHAHAHAH!!!!! But just for the sake of reviews, I'm giving up his tattoo. Anyone want it?? And Ginryu has been claimed by angelflight2k6****.So, the folling are up for grabs-Kuro-bun's cloak, head-gear, shoes and if need arises, I'll even strip him of every piece of cloth for reviews!!!!**

**Kuro-rin: WHAT???!!!!!!!! I'll cut your head off if you get too close!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Oh!hohohohohoho!!!!! Don't underestimate the invincible powers of Fangirls!!! We come in groups like piranhas and can take on the strongest of them all!!!!!**

**Lady Sovereign: So true! Kuro-wan, I think you'd better not fight her. She'll do anything for reviews. And I do mean _anything!!!!!!_**

**Sakura-chan: Um, isn't Yuuko-san the one who's supposed to give free stuff? Then why is Kurogane-san being forced to give up his things?**

**Me: Well, like Sovereign-chan just said, I'll do anything for reviews, so if the reviewers want, they can also have stuff from you guys!!!**

**Everyone: Oh dear!**

**Me: And btw, if you review, you can have kisses from Fai too. So, what do you think? I'm making an awesome offer. ITS LIMITED!!!!!! You'll be a fool to refuse! Ciao!**


	6. Extra: Lonely

**Extra: Lonely **

**Author: XxArtemisxX**

**Editor: Lady Sovereign**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I've had this idea of a kuro-tomo fic for a long time and I finally decided to write down. I'm putting up this extra chapter for any kuro-tomo fans out there. This chapter is actually a bonus gift for all those of you who reviewed. **

**Here are individual replies to all you guys-**

**IceQueen987: Thank you for the warning. I'll keep that in mind. ^_^**

**XBeautifulMage: I'm glad you think its cute. I luv fai fics too. Except the kuro-fai ones.**

**Lady sovereign: Get lost! (Sovereign-chan: Meanie!!!)**

**Tsubame-go: Oh, Yuki is more than just an angel. You'll find out more in the the later chapters. And I've read the manga. So, Fai's magic it is. **

**I'm sorry but you already asked for Fai's magic and the tattoo is in great demand so I'll have to give the tatoo to someone else. Gomenasai**

**Angelflight2k6: I only realized how short the chap was after I posted it. I'll try to make the other chaps longer.**

**And Ginryu it is!**

**AbsoluteFayFan: Glad you think so.**

**Black four-leaf clover: Arigato!**

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness: Tatoo and kiss. Done. I'm glad you think my A/N s are funny.**

**PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!!! I'll update. I swear!!!**

**Mikiko97: The chocolate fondant is yours. Happy New Year to you too.**

**Sovereign-chan: FYI- The incident****s** in this story happen in Nihon before Kurogane is sent out to travel to different dimensions. 

**Me: Disclaimer please, Sakura-chan?**

**Sakura-chan: Disclaimer: Artemis-chan does not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or any of its characters. It belongs to CLAMP. The song below is _Lonely _by Cascada.**

**Is that okay?**

**Me: Awesome!**

* * *

Have you ever felt so lonely?  
You're the one and only  
Did you ever cry?  
Why did you say goodbye?  
Have you ever felt so lonely?  
lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely

The cold glistering stars winked back at the Princess of Nihon as she stood on her bedroom balcony and stared up pensively at the night sky.

A gentle breeze brushed affectionately across her face and Tomoyo closed her eyes, drowning in her own thoughts.

For some reason, she felt so alone…

Why was that? Day in and day out, she'd be surrounded by people-court ministers, guards, maids and so many others.

She was never really alone. Yet somehow, she was.

Alone. So alone…

Kurogane stared at his own face that was reflected off his sword, Ginryu.

The sword that he now held in his hand wasn't the original family heirloom that his mother had blessed, the same heirloom with which his father had died fighting, to protect all that was important. No, that Ginryu lay buried with his parents.

The sword that he now held was just a replica; a replica that had been given to him by his gentle princess, Tomoyo. A replica that she had blessed to protect him just as his mother had blessed Ginryu to protect his father.

A replica…

Yet, it held a significant importance to him.

As the ninja blinked away his thoughts of the reason for the 'significant importance' –the reason: _her_-he noticed a pair of cool, purple orbs blinking at him from the reflection beside his own that the sword cast at its blade.

Kurogane frowned and turned around.

"You should not be out of bed so late in the night, hime."

Tomoyo smiled, "Is that so?"

"What are you doing here at this time?"

Tomoyo looked away from the ninja's piercing gaze.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Problem?"

"None." Tomoyo let out a wistful sigh, "I was just seeking some solitude."

Before Kurogane could reply, she continued, "But it's ironic because I was also feeling a bit lonely."

She clutched her heart and smiled forlornly.

"Lonely huh?" Kurogane repeated.

Tomoyo turned and fixed her eyes on his.

"Do you ever feel lonely, Kurogane?" she asked softly, reaching out to hold his hand in both of hers.

"Why should I feel lonely?" He broke away from her stare to gaze at a dark grove of trees in a distance.

"Don't we all?"

"I don't have the time for unnecessary feelings."

A light hint of a smile played across the princess's lips. She was still holding his hand.

"Stubborn as ever, I see."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your hand, does it hurt?" She stared up at him with worry written all over her face.

The wound that he had received earlier that day from a demon he had been fighting had been kept to himself. But it was just like the princess to see through him.

"It's nothing," he said nonchalantly.

Her smile withered, "Kurogane…"

"It's nothing," he repeated.

She inhaled, "Alright then, I should get going."

"You should," He nodded.

She squeezed his hand gently in hers and spoke again, "Please do not be rash and get treatment soon."

Kurogane returned the gesture and let go of her hand after a second.

Tomoyo turned to leave but he caught hold of her hand again, stopping her from leaving.

"The thing you asked earlier-" he began but stopped himself.

"Please, continue." Tomoyo was still facing her back to him.

"Never mind."

Tomoyo knew that pressing further wouldn't help so she just nodded. Kurogane sighed and let go of her.

He watched his princess as she walked away from him with quick graceful steps.

Kurogane sighed again and looked up at the sky. Tomoyo was too faraway to hear his next words.

"I _am_ lonely, hime. As much as I hate it, I _am_ lonely…"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?? The part where Tomoyo asked Kurogane if his hand hurt was inspired by TRC's chapter 89 where the Tomoyo from Piffle world asked the same thing and Kuro gane said, "The same soul, huh?". If you connect the two, TRC and my fic, it could be like Kuro-ping was remembering this incident during his time in Piffle. So, reviews??? Please???**

** Sovereign-chan: Whoever reviews gets to pick from one of the following**

**1) Free stuff from the TRC characters**

**2) A date with Fai!**

**Fai: Oh cute girls!!! Yay!! Pick option 2!!! I beg of you!!!**

**White Mokona: Option 2!**

**Black Mokona: Option 2!**

**Me: Fai, please stop it!!! You are mine!!!!**

**Fai: We could go out on a date too if you like!!**

**Me: Oh yes, YES!!!!!**

**Sovereign-chan: Oh for the love of all that is holy!!!**

**Me: Zip it!!!**

**Kuro-dustbin: Isn't the mage supposed to be with Yuki?**

**Yuki: Yeah!**

**Fai: Oopsie!**

**Sovereign-chan: If you act like this Fai, you'll never get a single date!**

**Fai: Ooooh I doubt that! They always come around.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Yuki: How many girls have you dated?**

**Fai: No comment!**

**Kuro-saucepan: that many huh?**

**Yuki and I take out swords from nowhere.**

**Fai runs.**

**Me: Come back!!!!**

**Yuki: Coward!!!!**

**Sovereign-chan: Okay then, please review and option 2 is still available. But I'll warn you though! Choose at your own risk!!!! That's it then. If Fai survives, the two maniac's attack, he'll be there for the date. And do not worry. The maniacs will be gagged and tied if anyone chooses option 2. The date will go undisturbed. I assure you.**

**Later!**


	7. A Dance in the Snow

**Chapter 5: A dance in the snow**

**Author: XxArtemisxX**

**Editor: Lady Sovereign**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Mmmfff…mmmmm…mmfmfmmfmfmffffffmmmm…mmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lady sovereign: Sorry about that. Since angelflight2k6 picked option 2, i.e. a date with Fai, we have our little Arty gagged and tied up and Nims Dias-angelovdarkness standing by with Ginryu just in case she escapes.**

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness: MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: muumf!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sovereign-chan: Okay, here comes the disclaimer, Tomoyo-chan? Would you do the honors?**

**Tomoyo-chan: Sure! Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and its characters belong to CLAMP and not Artemis-chan. The song/poem in the chapter belongs to Artemis-chan, though.**

**Fai and angelflight2k6: We're back!**

**Sovereign-chan: Welcome back! How was the date?**

**Fai and angelflight2k6: Great!**

**Me: muuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fai: Why is my Artemis tied up like that?**

***Fai unties me***

**Me: Thank you Fai!!!!! *hugs him***

**Angel-chan (angelflight2k6): Hey! Stop hugging him! He's my date!!!**

**Me: Not anymore!**

**Sovereign-chan: This fight's going to last for a while, so, why don't you read the story in the meantime?**

* * *

I fight to live, like I always have

I fight so that I never have to go back

Back to where the pain awaits

Back to the place that I hate

So, lets dance in the snow, you and I

Lets dance away our pain, just for tonight

I don't want this burden, I never did

So, why has it been thrust into me?

It hurts so bad, I scream out loud

But why hasn't anyone heard a sound?

So, lets dance in the snow, you and I

Lets dance away our pain, just for tonight

I close my eyes; wish everything away

I open them back; it's still the same

Am I asleep? Such it seems…

I want someone to wake me up from this dream

So, let's dance in the snow, you and I

And wash away our pain, just for tonight…

"Hello Lucifer." Yuki said in a coldest possible voice, "what are you doing here?"

"Aw, it's been such a long time and this is how you treat me?"

"State your purpose here."

"I would, but you already know that, don't you? Little sister?"

Fai frowned into emptiness. Yuki had disappeared without a hint of explanation and it was evident that the nature spirit wasn't going to give any. He sighed and stared at the limitless snow before him. He would have followed after her but since she had used a transportation spell to get herself to the desired destination, he had no idea where in the world she might be.

"I'm not going back," Yuki stated firmly.

"Is that so? Are you sure?" the silky voice cooed.

Yuki didn't reply.

"Lucifer simply smiled. "I guess I'll just have to be content in leaving you with a little gift. Enjoy!"

Yuki stared back icily into the trees, exactly where Lucifer had been a moment ago. He had disappeared.

There was only silence around and after a considerate amount of waiting, Fai decided at giving a shot with the sprite.

"So," Fai said, unsure how to begin. He felt silly talking to blank space since he couldn't even see the spirit. It could be possible that he had already left and Fai really _was_ talking to the air, "er, I've never really spoken to a nature spirit and since I can't even see you, I feel really silly but if you do know, could you tell me where the little girl just went?"

There was silence and Fai began to wish he had just returned back to the castle instead of opening his mouth. What did he care about what happened to loony little girls who ran straight into avalanches, jumped out of windows and ran away from invisible monsters. Yeah, this was absolutely pointless.

Just as Fai was about to turn back the way he came, a deep voice spoke.

"She's not a_ little girl_."

"What?"

"You should not address Yuki-sama so disrespectfully." It seemed as though the sprite was angry.

"Okay," Fai said, "so, do you know where she went?"

"I do not."

_Damn_. Now he really didn't have any choice other than to return to the castle.

The air smelled heavily of burnt wood and something damp. Yuki realized what the 'gift' was and frowned deeply. This was going to be a handful.

The wind shifted to the east carrying the nasty odor with heavier force. Her hair whipped at her face as the wind caught up. Something growled at a distance and Yuki winced. She could make a run for it but that would only leave the abomination her brother had left her as a gift running loose to the habitats of the forest and obviously the large population of nature spirits not to mention the humans that lived a little distance away.

Yuki sighed. It would be a pain, but she didn't really have a choice. She skated away from the thick grove of trees and into the open. If she had to fight, it was much more adequate and wise to do it in an open area instead of destroying whatever (in this case, trees) life form that might be around. And in any case, crashing down in a pile of snow was so much softer than hitting a tree, if ever was she to be overpowered. And to top everything off, snow was her element, her power, her strength.

Heavy footsteps that were obviously not of any human's followed her to the clearing outside the woods. Another growl and a grunt followed by the offensive odor. It was almost there.

Yuki turned to face a twelve feet tall chimera. It wasn't a typical chimera at that. This one had been specially bred. It had three heads, two of dragons and one of a freakishly large wolf. The body was of a lion and it had three tails for each head: two of dragons and one of the freak-dog!

Yuki inhaled at the sight of her opponent. She'd pay Lucifer back for his gift if he ever caught up with her but for the time, she'd have to get ready for a little dance in the snow.

Zechariah glanced around nervously. Had he been right in not asking the mage for help? He had to be. It would be foolish to get humans involved.

He hurried to the place where he suspected Yuki-sama had gone to. If she needed help, he would be there. The mage would have only been a hindrance.

Fai dusted the snow off his coat and stared into the amused face of king Ashura.

Keeping the amusement in his face intact, Ashura said, "Fai, after all that I have taught you, please tell me that you didn't walk all the way here."

Fai simply gave a confused look.

"You are a magician Fai, you don't need me to remind you that. A simple transportation spell is all it takes."

In his defense, Fai said, "Walking is healthy. I might become fat for all you know if I just zap myself in and out of places all the time."

"Not a very convincing excuse. But anyway, where is out little angel?"

"What angel?"

"Yuki-san"

"I have no idea," Fai said, trying to be nonchalant. Truth be told, he was kind of worried. The fear that he had previously seen in her face when that unseen force had been stalking them was real. And the presence he had felt was definitely not human or even humane as a matter of fact.

Yuki jumped back as the chimera took a swipe at her.

This abomination was nothing like the other monsters she had fought in the past. It was large and heavy, yet it moved far too fast for its bulk.

Furthermore, it wasn't just a dumb monster with an exceptional thirst for blood. It was smart. Each time she dodged an attack, it looked for other ways to come at her and launch a successful attack.

Obviously Yuki didn't have much to worry about. She was far too skilled at her attacks. The chimera might have be different and more powerful then others but Yuki was confident that she'd be done and over with him soon enough.

Of course! A tracker spell! Why hadn't he thought of that?

Fai cursed internally as Ashura-ou slid into a long lecture how Fai was disappointing him by slacking off as a magician.

Fai tuned him out and concentrated his thoughts on Yuki. With a large intake of breath, he lifted his hand to carve out the ancient language in the air.

_Yuki…tell me where you are…_

"But your majesty-" Zechariah began to protest.

"Please," Yuki said with pleading eyes, "protect your people. I can defeat this monster by myself."

"But Yuki-sama. My duty lies with you! I couldn't possibly let my queen in danger."

Yuki inhaled sharply, Zechariah was proving to be very stubborn. She was convinced that she could defeat the chimera by herself even though she had received a few scratches that stung excruciatingly. Yet, Yuki stayed equally stubborn as the guardian, maybe more, "Your duty lies with your people. If you really respect me as your queen, then you must obey my orders and I order you to leave me be!"

Zechariah hesitated for a moment but finally bowed and hurried towards the forest.

Yuki walked towards the waiting chimera from where she had been hiding while having the argument with the guardian and smile up at the beast.

"Now then," she said, "shall we continue?"

Fai opened his eyes to a sight that could be described as uncharacteristically bizarre.

A few feet away stood the most repulsive creature Fai had ever laid his eyes on. It stood almost twelve feet tall, with three heads, two of dragons and one of a wolf. The body was of a lion and it had three tails for each head.

After a moment of thought, Fai figured that the monstrosity in front of him had to be a chimera, the deadliest one yet, from the looks of it.

Fai gritted his teeth. He couldn't see Yuki anywhere. Where was the girl? Had the chimera eaten her? It was possible.

Just then, as if to prove that Fai's theory had been wrong, Yuki walked out from behind a cluster of rocks and face the monster directly.

"Now then, " she smiled with astounding diabolicalness, "shall we continue?"

A spark of magic swirled around Yuki's hands. They slowly began to take form and soon a sharp, long blade glinted menacingly from its bearer's hand.

The blade was stunning. It was transparent, pure crystal and the edges looked disturbingly sharp. A thin scar-like line ran along the edges, which glowed a cold blue.

Yuki jumped into the air almost like she was flying and landed on the chimera's wolf head. The creature howled and tried to shake her off but somehow she clung to it. Fai observed the girl struggling hang on to the chimera and decided that it was high time to help.

Yuki hung on to the wolf's fur to prevent from falling. The Chimera was putting up quite a fight to get her off its head. It trashed in the snow, shaking its heads from left to right. Out of desperation, Yuki drove her sword into the creature's neck and it howled out in pain and began to trash even more. Yuki lost her grip and was thrown back hard into the ground.

She cursed and got back up with some effort. Killing the chimera was proving to be much harder than she had thought.

Suddenly large ropelike purple tentacles shot out of the ground and grabbed at the chimera, trapping it.

"You really have a knack for getting into trouble, don't you?"

Yuki jumped a mile in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at the mage who had snuck up on her.

"I was looking for you. You left in such a hurry without any explanation so I thought that you had probably gone on a suicidal mission or something. And I was right!" Fai smiled motioning towards the bound chimera.

Yuki was grateful for the help but it hurt her ego to receive it from a human. She simply turned around and proceeded toward the chimera.

"That thing might be tied up, but I think that it can still pretty much bite…hard. You might wanna be careful!" Fai called out after her.

Yuki stopped just inches out of the beast's biting radius. She looked up at the creature with an expression that could almost be described as pitiful. As though she was sorry for the thing. The Chimera just growled at her. Yuki didn't flinch. Instead, raised her sword and drove it hard into the snow.

A small symbol carved itself out in the snow where the sword had been driven. It glowed an eerie ice blue. Fai looked closer and tried to identify the symbol but he couldn't recognize it.

Yuki pulled out her sword and jumped up over the chimera and landed just opposite to where she had been seconds before. As she jumped she did kind of a twirl in mid air, a graceful one.

Fai could only stare in awe. Apparently, Yuki didn't live up to the harmless, defenseless and innocent appearance she gave.

She was actually very formidable, deadly and apparently extremely proud when she fought.

Yuki continued her routine, she jumped, drove her sword into the ground until the symbol appeared, then removed her sword and repeated the act.

Fai let his eyes follow her. She looked astonishingly graceful, yet lethal. He wasn't sure what Yuki was doing but didn't ask. He knew he wouldn't get an answer. It almost looked like an elegant dance if one were to ignore the howling, trashing chimera.

The symbols were laid out in a circle around the chimera. Yuki finished the last of them and flipped back to he first of the symbols.

She gripped the hilt of her sword with both hands and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and plunged the blade into the heart of the symbol.

The circle glowed bright with exceptional force and suddenly sharp pillars of ice plunged from the earth and thrust themselves into the bound chimera. It howled out in pain as blood flowed down from the punctures into the snow below, staining the virgin white in dark crimson.

The monster struggled against its bonds desperately trying to escape. This worsened its wounds. It was only moments before its death. It gathered up its last breath and stretched forward towards Yuki who was still holding the sword plunged into the symbol with her eyes still closed.

Fai rushed forward to save the girl but it was too late. The chimera took a significantly large bite into Yuki's hand as she screamed out in pain while the venom spread along her system. The creature let go of her hand and crashed down on the ground, dead.

Yuki gripped her wounded hand and almost collapsed on the snow herself but Fai caught her. Her vision seemed to have clouded up and she could only make out a blurry face saying something with obvious concern.

The pain in her arm was excruciating but she didn't have the strength to scream again.

Her vision became worse and she soon blacked out into a world of silent numbness as unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry Yuki's not dead.**

**Yuki: If you kill me, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!**

**Me: Like I care!**

**Sovereign-chan: Sorry about those two, they are a bit cranky. Fai went out on his date with Nims-chan since she too picked option 2. And thus these two are slightly more than unhappy.**

**Me and Yuki: That's an understatement.**

**Sovereign-chan: I wish I could gaga and tie you up again.**

**Me: But you can't! Fai asked you not to!**

**Yuuko: I'm on a hangover here and-**

**Watanuki: That's because you kept drinking ALL NIGHT yesterday!!!!**

**Yuuko: Shut up and let me finish. Like I was saying I'm on a hangover and you guys are getting on my nerves!! So all of you- SHUT UP!!!!**

**Sovereign-chan: Yuuko's in a really bad mood. Okay, so let's wrap this up.**

**Review. Do not flame.**

**Reviewers can pick from the following-**

**1) Free stuff from all the TRC characters.**

**2) A date with Syaoran.**

**3) A date with Kuro-bong.**

**4) A date with Fai.**

**So hurry up and review!!!!**

**Me: Is option 4 really necessary?**

**Sovereign-chan: You _do _want reviews, don't you?**

**Me: *goes and sobs in a corner***

**Sovereign-chan: Oh god! Anyway, here's a preview to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Chapter 6 - Dream or delusion?**

(Yuki's POV)

_I was standing alone in the middle of nowhere. A vast field of emptiness stretched out across me. Just snow. Nothing else._

_Tiny snowflakes flittered around and suddenly someone laughed. I spun around to face two boys about 6 or 7 years jumping around trying desperately to catch the delicate snowflakes before they touched the ground. _

_Both the boys had soft blonde hair and were dressed in heavy winter cloaks. They looked identical. Twins._

_"Yuui," One of the twins called out, "I bet I can catch more snowflakes than you!"_

_The other laughed, "I bet you can't."_

_I watched, mesmerized. Somehow they looked familiar but I just couldn't place who they were. I could have sworn that I had seen one of them before but I had now idea when or where._


	8. Dream or Delusion

**Chapter 6- Dream or Delusion**

**Author: XxArtemisxX**

**Editor: lady sovereign**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Hello again! I'm really grateful for all the reviews that I got. Arigato everyone!**

**Sovereign: Here are replies to your lovely reviews. Arty is adding it in the story because she just too lazy to pm everyone.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Angelflight2k6- Option 2 it is! I'm really glad you like my story and I'll work on the yuki-fai switching of pov.**

**Tsubame go- Enjoy your date with Fai (sob!)**

**IceQueen987- Why does _everyone _want Fai??? :(  
**

**Black four-leaf clover- Its okay that you didn't review for a while because my internet was out and I got it fixed just today! And you have to do your homework after all. But someone should really let the teachers know that homework kills trees! We should save our green friends by stop assigning homework to the poor little students.**

**And about the fai-yuki kiss, its gonna take some time because she pretty much hates him right now.**

**P.S. Have a nice time with _my_ Fai (it breaks my heart to see him going out with others)**

**Yuki: Hey! I don't hate Fai! I just find him annoying. There's a difference!**

**Sovereign: You don't have to lie. He's not here. He's out with Tsubame-go chan.**

**Yuki: I was not lying!**

**Me: Whatever! Can we just get on with the story? Touya! Disclaimer!**

**Tomoyo-chan: What's up with her?**

**Kuro-bing: She's just going cuckoo because the mage is dating other girls besides her.  
**

**Me: DISCALIMER!!!!!**

**Touya: The loony bin, XxArtemisxX does not own TRC or any of its characters. Neither does she own the song below, _You found me_ by Kelly Clarkson. However, she owns Yuki-chan or any other OC in this story.**

* * *

Is this a dream?

If it is,

Please don't wake me from this high

I'd become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what its like when everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no else one was looking

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

* * *

_(Yuki's Pov)  
_

_I was standing alone in the middle of nowhere. A vast field of emptiness stretched out across me. Just snow. Nothing else._

_Tiny snowflakes fluttered around and suddenly someone laughed. I spun around to face two boys of about 6 or 7 years jumping around trying desperately to catch the delicate snowflakes before they touched the ground. _

_Both the boys had soft blonde hair and were dressed in heavy winter cloaks. They looked identical. Twins._

"_Yuui," One of the twins called out, "I bet I can catch more snowflakes than you!"_

_The other laughed, "I bet you can't."_

_I watched, mesmerized. Somehow they looked familiar but I just couldn't place who they were. I could have sworn that I had seen one of them before but I had now idea when or where._

_One of the twins jumped up to my direction. I took a few steps back, unsure how to react. The little boy came up to me and looked me in the face. The vivid sapphire in his eyes was stunning. He smiled at me and reached for my hand and held it in both of his tiny hands and smiled even broader._

_Before I could do or say anything, he spoke, "Is he finally happy? Has he found his angel?"_

_I stared down at his face. I had absolutely no idea who he was taking about or what he meant._

"_Is he happy?" The boy asked again._

_I didn't say anything. I just stood there staring at the uncanny familiar face. Just then the other twin called out, "Fai, what are you doing there? Who are you talking to? I can't see anyone."_

_I tore my eyes away from the boy in front of me and turned my gaze at his twin. He was looking ahead but it was as though he couldn't see me. As though I was invisible or something to him and only and his twin could see me._

_Suddenly I froze and looked back at the boy who was still holding my hand and expectantly waiting for the answer to his question. His brother, the one I recalled as Yuui had just called him Fai._

_Fai? Fai!!_

_This couldn't possibly be Fai-san! It couldn't! I gasped as I realized that I was inside a memory. Fai-san's memory! But if it was so, then how could Fai-san see me? Or his childhood form anyway._

_There was also another catch to the whole thing; the one who was holding my hand didn't feel like Fai-san. There was just something different about him. Even though he looked exactly the same and even had the same name, it just wasn't him. It wasn't Fai-san._

_The kid, or Fai as I now knew him to be smiled at my confused face._

"_Don't worry," he said, "I'm not him. You'll know everything in time. And you don't have to answer my question now."_

"_I…er…" I stumbled for words, "I don't understand…"_

"_You'll know" Fai said "Now's just not the time."_

"_Fai," Yuui said, "Are you okay? Whom are you talking to?"_

_Fai turned, "Just a second, Yuui." He looked back at me "Go now. He's waiting for you."_

_I opened my mouth to say something but everything blacked out._

_

* * *

  
_

Yuki opened her eyes to stare at a pair of mesmerizing sapphire eyes.

"Fai-san?" She said groggily and squealed as she realized that his face was uncomfortably close.

"Good," he smiled, "I guess that means that you're alive."

Yuki blinked and got up.

"Careful," Fai said, "You're hurt."

That's when the pain reveled itself; a sharp sting in her right arm followed by an insufferable burning. Yuki looked down and there it was, bite marks and a painfully large cut. Also, there were multiple scratches all over her body that began to sting as she became more conscious.

Yuki tried not to cry out in pain. The pain shooting in her arm was excruciating. The chimera's venom had spread wide across her arm.

"I'm sorry," Fai said, "I can't heal."

Yuki lifted her right arm and placed her left palm over it. Blue sparks emitted but they faded almost instantly. Her knees gave way and she almost crashed into the snow but Fai caught her.

"Whoa," Fai said as he steadied her, "I think that you need to get that healed immediately. I'll take you back to the castle."

He lifted his staff and etched out symbols in the air in a circle around them. A moment later, they were in the castle.

Fai proceeded to lift Yuki in his arms but she backed off.

"I can walk," she said turning a light shade of pink.

Fai almost rolled his eyes but smiled instead, "Yuki-chan, you have nasty bite from a chimera and several other cuts, bruises and scratches. You cannot walk, you can limp and we need to run before the venom spreads any further."

Yuki knew that Fai was right but pride was a powerful thing. She didn't want to accept the mage's help but there wasn't much of a choice in the matter. All Yuki could do was frown.

"Pride," Fai muttered as he picked her up.

"What did you say?" she shot a death glare at the mage who chuckled lightly.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked softly as Fai dashed though a corridor she didn't recognize.

"Infirmary. Ashura-ou is not in the castle right now. He left right before I went to search for you."

"Oh,"

Fai stopped before a pale oak door and pushed it open.

"Here we are," he said as he carried the injured girl into the room.

The infirmary was a large room with numerous beds and cabinets that obviously held medicines and other similar stuff.

"You can put me down now." Yuki said

"Sure." He sat her down on one of the beds

A tall woman with dark eyes, fair completion and short blonde hair entered from an adjacent room.

"Hello Fai," she smiled at the mage and turned her attention towards Yuki.

"You must be his majesty's new guest. Welcome to Celes." She smiled warmly

"Er, Edna?" Fai said, "can we get to welcomes later? Yuki-chan's hurt."

"So," Edna said examining the patient's wounds, "your name is Yuki, is it? Does it have a meaning to it?"

"Snow," Fai and Yuki said at the same time.

"Snow…" Edna mused, "That's really nice."

Yuki just nodded.

"Can you heal her?" Fai asked

"Of course I can!" Edna said.

The healer lifted her hands and pressed them lightly to the wound in Yuki's arm. It glowed a warm yellow before fading out. Edna removed her hands and voila! The wound was all gone except for a thin pink line that ran across her arm exactly where the large and excruciating cut had been.

"There, " Edna smiled, "All done. The scar's going to stay though. The wound was really deep."

Yuki nodded and smiled back. "Thank you, Edna-san."

Edna waved a hand dismissively. "Happy to help."

* * *

Fai leaned against a wall and observed Yuki with relief as Edna began working on the other wounds.

Although he hadn't shown it, he had been worried for Yuki. The bite form the chimera had been really nasty and when she had fainted, for a second, he thought that she had died and he couldn't help but blame himself.

For the millionth time in his life, Fai had wished once more that he could heal. But wishing wasn't of any avail.

He felt better when Edna had worked her magic on Yuki. He sighed and kept his steady gaze locked on her.

* * *

Yuki traced a finger along the thin scar in her arm from the recent wound that she had received as Edna fussed over her other bruises. The healer had profoundly apologized about the scar that she couldn't erase but Yuki didn't mind all that much.

She had never cared much about her appearance. In fact, she sometimes wished that her looks would plainer so that she could blend in with others and create the illusion of being invisible.

As she gazed at the scar, Yuki's thoughts shifted to the incident that had lead it. It seemed that Lucifer had discovered her whereabouts, which meant that she'd have to move on soon. She wouldn't return to Eden no matter what.

All of a sudden her thoughts shifted from her brother to the dream that she had when she passed out. The dream confused her. Who were those twins? Could the one called Fai be the Fai-san she knew? It was possible.

As her thoughts swirled around, Yuki didn't notice the soft furry creature at her feet. Only when it let out a gentle meow, did she acknowledge its presence and apparently so did Fai.

"Aw," Yuki cooed at the black cat purring at her feet, "a kitty!"

At the same time Fai said, "What the hell is that monstrosity doing here? Get it out, Edna!"

Yuki turned around and frowned, "Monstrosity?"

Fai ignored her and glared at Edna, "What is a cat doing here?"

"I'm keeping her with me until her a proper home."

Yuki picked up the cat and sat her down on her lap.

"Would it be okay if I adopted this cutie?"

"Cutie?" Fai asked shooting disgusted looks at the cat.

Edna and Yuki decided to ignore him.

"Sure, "Edna smile and petted the animal.

* * *

Fai was still glaring daggers at the cat that was purring like a lawn mower as Yuki scratched her ears whist carrying it on her arms as they made they way through the hallways after thanking Edna for all her help.

"I think I'll name you Eve." Yuki murmured.

"I think you should name _it_ big-ball-of-disease!" Fai said.

Yuki frowned, "why do you hate cats?"

"I don't hate cats. I just don't happen to like them. There's a difference."

"Okay then, why don't you like cats?"

Fai looked up, "well, let me think. They're messy, ugly, full of disease, dirty and annoying."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "That absolutely bull! Cats are not messy, they're really cute and clean which leaves the disease thing out of the question."

"Oh, I wasn't finished. They are greedy, selfish, thieving monsters."

"They are not!"

Fai simply chucked lightly at the pout on Yuki's face.

A few minutes later Fai stopped outside a polished oaken door that Yuki figured probably led to his room.

"Can you find your room or should I walk you there?" Fai asked

"Its okay," Yuki smiled, "I'll find my way."

Fai nodded and pushed the door open and was about to go inside when Yuki spoke again.

"Er, Fai-san?"

Fai turned.

Yuki took a deep breath, "Thank you for today. For helping me defeat the chimera and also for taking me to the infirmary."

Fai pulled the corner of his lips in a smile, "Any time. By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Okay," Yuki thoughts immediately reverted to Lucifer's little visit. If Fai were to ask something about it, she wouldn't be able to reply. She didn't want to. After all, she was entitled to her secrets wasn't she?

"Before killing the chimera," Fai began, "I heard you say 'I'm sorry'. What was that all about?"

"Oh!" Yuki said, surprised, and then looked down, "It was not the chimera's fault. It was ordered by its creator to hurt me."

"You said 'hurt'. Not kill?"

"Yes," Yuki's voice was barely audible.

Fai had a million questions buzzing in his head but he knew the look in Yuki's eyes. She would not be comfortable in answering any of them.

"Can I ask you something else?"

Yuki nodded.

"Are you really the snow angel?"

Yuki's expression immediately changed to annoyed.

"Sprite." She said.

"Huh?"

"_Angel_ is a stupid term. I'm actually a sprite, a snow sprite. I'm different from the common sprites you find here and there. More magic, more power."

"And the legend of Eden, is that true?"

"Parts."

"What do you mean?"

"The humans don't know the whole of the story. Only the people of Eden know what happened there."

Fai was dying to ask what had happened. Why had she left? Why were the _sprites_ forced to spend eternity in Eden?

But he didn't. It was obvious that Yuki wouldn't answer. After all, she was entitled to her secrets, as was he.

A tight silence lingered in the air for a while before Yuki decided to break it.

"If it is okay, I would like to return to my room. I'm tired." She said

"Of course"

Fai watched as Yuki turned and walked away in the direction of her room. It seemed that there was much to her than the innocent look she put up. Her face displayed a childlike innocence but her eyes told a different story. She had seen her share of the world, its cruelties, vindictiveness and everything that was not a pretty sight. Maybe she had seen more than her share.

And he was right.

* * *

**A/N: Fai's not back yet! Sob!!! Neither is Syaoran-kun. But who cares?**

**Sakura-chan: I do!**

**Sovereign: Can we please not fight? This time our reviews can pick from the following-**

**1) An extra chapter about whatever you want.**

**2) A date with Watanuki**

**2) A date with Domeki**

**3) A date with Kuro-pong**

**4) Free stuff**

**Sovereign: Unfortunately. Fai'll not be available for a few days. Artemis and Yuki insisted on it. But we can write an extra chap about anything you want as long as it has a TRC character in it.**

**Me: Catch you later! Here's a preview for the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

(Yuki's POV)

_I buried my face in the pillow and screamed. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks staining the pillow in saltwater._

_A searing pain shot though my chest and throat. This time I screamed out loud._

_I was slowly turning into a monster. As much as I wanted otherwise. I was trying hard not to give in to the pain, trying not to turn into something I hated. But how much longer could I hold?_

"_Yuki?" someone called from the doorway._

_I turned my face in the direction of the voice. Eve was standing by the door. Her eyes were sad, almost crying. I hated to see my favorite sister cry. I hated the fact that I was the reason she was sad._

_"It hurts." I managed to choke out._

_Eve stepped into the room and slowly made her way to me. My gaze followed her as she sat down in my bed beside me. It was then that I noticed that she was holding a small glass in her hand._

_The scent of the crimson liquid hit me a second after I saw it sloshing in the glass as Eve pushed it forward to me._

_I gripped the pillow harder and looked the other way._

_"No!" I screamed._

_"But onee-chan, this will help." She said gently._

_"No!" I said again, "I will not let myself turn into a monster!"_

_Eve sighed and placed the glass in a small table beside the bed._

_Despite the pain, I closed my eyes and made an effort to sleep as Eve stroked my hair and hummed a quiet song._

_As sleep slowly replaced the pain with numbness, I promised myself for the millionth time that no matter what happened, I'd never let myself turn into a monster. Never…_

_

* * *

  
_


	9. Scars of the Past

Chapter 7 – Scars of the past

Author: XxArtemisxX

Editor: lady sovereign

* * *

**A/N : It's really been some time since I updated last. The thing is that my Internet's out and I don't think that it'll be back anytime soon. So, Rei will be updating for me. If the update is late, you can blame her.**

**Sovereign: Hey! You should be grateful I'm doing you this favor.**

**Me: I have to blame **_**somebody!**_

**Sakura: Artemis-chan drew a picture of Yuki-chan. So, if you want to see what she looks like, copy/paste the URL below.**

**.com/art/Cute-anime-153212206**

**Me: About the extra chapter(s) I promised I'd write for anyone who reviews, I'm working on it. Its going to take some time so please, bear with me.**

**Kuro-wan-wan: Slacker! If you'd just stop being so lazy, you'd finish the extra chapters in no time.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Tomoyo: For the Disclaimer, this time we have Zero from Vampire Knight.**

**Artemis and Sovereign: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Syaoran-kun: Isn't this a TRC fanfic? Then why is a character from Vampire Knight here?**

**Artemis and Sovereign: Because it's ZERO! He's HOT!**

**Zero: Disclaimer: XxArtemisxX does not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or any of its character. She does not own Vampire Knight either.**

**Me: However, I do own all OCs in this fic and the poem below as well.**

**Zero: *takes out his gun, the bloody rose* Now that the Disclaimer is done, I'd like to kill the level E and the pureblood over here!**

**Everyone (except Kuro-tam. Yuuko: I'd join but you'll have to pay a price first.) : STOP! We haven't reveled that part in the fic yet! NO SPOILERS!**

**

* * *

**

I'm bleeding but no one can see

I'm crying but silently

It hurts but no one knows

Heal me before it gets worse

I'm falling into nothingness

I'm screaming in the darkness

The pain somehow I can bear

But what about the scars that are still there?

* * *

(Yuki's POV)

_I buried my face in the pillow and screamed. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks staining the pillow in saltwater._

_A searing pain shot though my chest and throat. This time I screamed out loud._

_I was slowly turning into a monster. As much as I wanted otherwise. I was trying hard not to give in to the pain, trying not to turn into something I hated. But how much longer could I hold?_

"_Yuki?" someone called from the doorway._

_I turned my face in the direction of the voice. Eve was standing by the door. Her eyes were sad, almost crying. I hated to see my favorite sister cry. I hated the fact that I was the reason she was sad._

"_It hurts." I managed to choke out._

_Eve stepped into the room and slowly made her way to me. My gaze followed her as she sat down in my bed beside me. It was then that I noticed that she was holding a small glass in her hand._

_The scent of the crimson liquid hit me a second after I saw it sloshing in the glass as Eve pushed it forward to me._

_I gripped the pillow harder and looked the other way._

"_No!" I screamed._

"_But onee-chan, this will help." She said gently._

"_No!" I said again, "I will not let myself turn into a monster!"_

_Eve sighed and placed the glass in a small table beside the bed._

_Despite the pain, I closed my eyes and made an effort to sleep as Eve stroked my hair and hummed a quiet song._

_As sleep slowly replaced the pain with numbness, I promised myself for the millionth time that no matter what happened, I'd never let myself turn into a monster. Never…_

_

* * *

_

Yuki blinked at the ceiling above her. A small teardrop unconsciously tricked down her cheek and into the pillow.

Her hand brushed against something soft and warm and Yuki slowly turned her head in the direction. The little cat that she had recently adopted, Eve, curled up beside her and began her purring engine.

Yuki smiled at the Eve and buried her face in the cat's soft fur and pretended that it was her sister singing her to sleep.

The next morning, Fai leaned against a tree and stared at the cloudless blue sky. He had been called to the site of the previous day's Chimera incident to help clear the area but there wasn't much for him to do.

The local magicians wanted to show off their skill and Fai didn't mind all that much in giving them a chance.

At that moment a couple of teenage armatures were debating over which ancient symbols were to be used in a levitation spell. Apparently, they had forgotten.

A minute later the rookies had successfully levitated one of the chimera's ears. They rest of the body lay exactly where it had been since they had arrived.

Five minutes, they had switched the chimera's ear with one of their comrade's and there was a whole rainbow of colorful swears flying in the air from the unfortunate person that had one human ear and a chimera's ear.

Fifteen minutes, the ear problem was fixed but one of the wizards had developed fangs. Chimera fangs.

One hour. All fangs, ears and other problems were fixed and the chimera had been moved from its original position but only to land on top of the obviously 'not-so-helpful' wizards.

Fai sighed and decided it was high time he stepped in before someone got killed. He lifted his staff and was almost all the way into finishing the spell when one of the mages who was not trapped by the chimera rushed forward.

"Fluoride-sama," he said, "I found something you might want to see."

Fai's patience was at the brink. But nevertheless he spared a glance. The teen was holding a sword in his hands.

Fai immediately recognized the weapon. It was the same one that Yuki-chan had used while battling with the chimera.

"Where did you find that?" Fai questioned, forgetting all about his little 'rescue attempt'.

"There by those symbols," said the magician pointing to the ground where Yuki had driven her sword and the unknown symbols had appeared. Now, those had been burned into the ground and any fallen snow that touched it, sizzled and immediately vaporized.

Fai took the sword and began to closely inspect it. It appeared the same as the last time he had seen it but upon closer inspection he found some writings carved into the blade. Also, there was a black feather attached to a ring on the hilt.

Curious.

* * *

Yuki inhaled the morning air as she leaned in the open window in her room and took a sip from the glass of juice that had been delivered upon her request. Nothing like it to soothe one's nerves after a nightmare.

She missed her siblings. Especially Eve. Yuki had tried to contact them through a dream spell but she wasn't very successful. It was as though there was some kind of a barrier in Celes. She'd have to leave the dimension in order for her spell to work.

Ones with very powerful magic could only cast dream spells. After the spell was cast, the caster would go into a state of unconsciousness and his/her spirit or soul would be free to travel through dimensions but only for a very limited amount of time.

Though very effective, dream spells were also very dangerous. Separating the soul from the body required a lot of magic and if the caster wasn't powerful enough, the spell had been known to kill.

Because of this little glitch, humans rarely tried the spell. It was a whole different matter for sprites.

So far, Yuki had met only two humans who were able to cast the spell perfectly although it tended to leave them more than a little drained. The first was Clow Reed and the other the witch of dimensions. But she also suspected a certain annoying mage to have the magic to cast this spell as well.

* * *

In another dimension two figures sat back to back in two chairs, heads buried in a book each. One of them had straight back hair that was cut just above her shoulders. She wore a pair of glasses and her brown eyes were glued to the pages of the book. The other girl had curly black hair slightly longer than her friend's and she too had brown eyes that were doing the exact same thing.

The room they were in was richly furnished. It had two four-poster beds with ultramarine blue canopy, a large shelf filled with innumerable books, a closet on the other end, a wooden table and another chair beside the two that the girls sat on.

"See, I told you reading this would get your mind off the vision." The curly haired girl said, turning to face her friend.

The other turned around too, "Thanks," she said smiling.

Just then someone knocked on the door. The two friends looked up.

"Come in," said the girl with the straight hair and glasses.

A teen with long black hair that almost touched the floor, crimson eyes and fair complexion opened the door.

"Hello, Eve," the curly haired girl said

"Hello Rei," Eve said, "I need to talk to Artemis."

"Its about Yuki, isn't it?" Artemis, the one with the glasses asked softly

Eve nodded "I need to know where she is."

Artemis nodded, "Celes. She's in Celes. But I don't think you'll be able to contact her just yet."

"Why is that?"

Artemis didn't say anything. She just looked down to the marble floor.

Eve sucked in a large amount of air, "He knows,"

Artemis and Rei nodded together.

"Alright then," Eve stood up, "I'll be going. Tell me when it's okay for me to talk to Yuki."

Eve turned back to the door but Rei spoke up again.

"Wait!" she looked nervously at Artemis who nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"We had a vision," they said together.

Eve turned around and sat down on an empty chair.

"Well, two separate visions to be exact. You know that the visions I have are of the present and past." Rei said

"And mine are of the future." Artemis said

"Go on." Eve pressed.

"Lucifer has been to Celes. It was a dream spell, of course. But he put up a small barrier so that Yuki wouldn't be able to contact you and vice-versa. The barrier only stops dream spell. She can still change dimensions." Rei informed.

"So, she'll be going to the Hanshin Republic soon to take her mind off some things. She'll go back to Celes again though." Artemis added.

"Why? Doesn't she know that Lucifer's been to Celes?" Eve asked worryingly

"She knows." Rei and Artemis said.

"Then why? If she knows, then why isn't she leaving the dimension? Does she _want_ to get caught and be dragged back here to Eden or something?"

"Um, Celes is kind of connected to the great prophecy." Artemis said

"WHAT?" Eve looked flabbergasted

"She can't leave the dimension until her part in that place is complete." Rei said

Eve groaned. "I thought that her part in the prophecy was complete."

"Not quite. None of us could have stopped this from happening." Artemis said softly

"But-"

"Eve, if you see her, please don't mention anything about this to her." Rei asked

Eve nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"Plus, there's a really hot guy in there!" Artemis sighed dreamily while Rei rolled her eyes dramatically.

"What guy?" Eve asked

"He's part of the prophecy too but his real work comes in later. But Yuki's acquaintance with him will affect a lot of things."

"Does Lucifer know about this guy? What's his name anyway?"

"It Fai and no, Lucifer has no idea about him." assured Artemis, _but he will soon and when that happens, things will get nasty!_ She added mentally.

"Okay, tell me when Yuki goes to Hanshin. I'll be in my room." Eve stood up and left, closing the door behind her.

"You think we should have told her?" Rei asked Artemis who had already buried her head back in the book she had been reading.

"Are you listening to me?"

Artemis closed the book, "you know that we can't."

"But Eve might have been able to do something about it."

Artemis shook her head slowly, "We can't break the rules no matter what happens. It sucks royally to know things yet not being able to do anything but we can't help it."

"Being the Oracles suck!" Rei sighed.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

"You called, Yuki-sama?" It was Zechariah. They were in Yuki's room.

Yuki nodded faintly. "Zech…can I call you Zech?"

"Er…of course."

"How old are you, Zech?"

The question struck the guardian as strange but he answered nevertheless. "Seventeen, your majesty."

Yuki winced. "Please don't call me that. It feels really weird. I'd like you to think of me as a friend and not some freakin' queen."

"But you _are_ our queen! You are snow itself!"

"I know." Yuki sighed, "But you see, I may have lived for…er…a lot of years but I still feel like a teen. Mentally, I am and my body is also of a sixteen year old. And I really don't have a lot of friends. The other snow guardians that I have met so far in other dimensions are really old, as in thousands of years old. Naturally, they follow the old ways, which is a real bummer since they encourage me to do the same. Thankfully you're a whole lot younger so this is my one any only chance to make a friend seeing as I don't interact all that well with humans. Well, except for Ashura-ou and Artemis-chan. But Ashura-ou is more of a fatherly figure to me than anything else. So, I'd really like it if you didn't screw this up."

The nature spirit took a moment to process Yuki's long speech. "Er…who's Artemis-chan?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"She's the oracle of Eden. She can see the future and stuff."

"I thought that there were two oracles."

"There are." Yuki said, "Rei is the one who sees the present and the past. But she's not human."

* * *

Fai dusted the snow off his coat as he entered the castle. He was on his was to Yuki-chan's room to return her sword.

"Fai," King Ashura's voice reverberated from behind the mage. "I need you for something. You don't have anything important to do right now, do you?"

"I was about to give this back to Yuki-chan," he said lifting the blade, "But I could have a servant deliver it."

Ashura-ou nodded absently.

* * *

Yuki closed her eyes and let her thoughts sweep in as she leaned against the open window and fingered the empty glass of juice. Zech had just left. For the first time since she had left Eden, Yuki had found her first friend. Her first friend. Yuki smiled at the thought.

She had never stayed long enough in one place to have a friend and Zech seemed really nice. Maybe this was her one shot at knowing something about being normal.

After what had happened in Eden so long ago, Yuki though that she's never know what it was like to just relax for a bit and maybe have fun. Maybe enjoy her life. It was something she longed for most but it seemed so impossible.

_Perhaps it's not so impossible now. Perhaps I finally might get a taste of being just a normal teen. Even though I have lived a lot longer than that._

Yuki moved away from the window and placed an empty glass on a small table. She made her way out of the room and down the stairs. Breakfast time!

"Chocolate!" Yuki screamed and rushed toward the dinning table.

King Ashura immediately moved the plate of chocolates out of the girl's reach.

"What was that for?" Yuki pouted.

"I haven't forgotten what too much sugar does to you." Ashura said

Yuki cursed internally. Ashura-ou knew about her sugar problem. If she had too much of it, she got high and the things she did once that happened!

Yuki took a seat, "Maybe just one?"

Ashura smiled, "Alright."

Yuki took two, "So," she said conversationally, "where is Fai-san?"

"Aw," the king smiled, "are you worried about him?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. Ashura-ou would never change, "I asked out of politeness."

"I had something important for him to do."

"Oh." Yuki said as he bit into her sixth piece of chocolate.

"So, what are your plans for the say?" Ashura-ou inquired, "Also, you might want to slow down on the chocolates before you get high."

"That's okay," Yuki assured as she helped herself to two more pieces, "I think I'm in control."

King Ashura didn't seem all that convinced but he didn't say anything.

"I'll just be in my room for now. I haven't thought that far ahead." Yuki said

"Enjoy yourself."

Yuki nodded and got up from her seat and bowed, "By your leave."

The king gave the sprite a disapproving look as she swept the plate clean out of its chocolates.

Yuki ignored Ashura-ou's glares as she trotted out of the dinning hall, mouth full of sweet brown delights of heaven they called 'chocolates'.

* * *

Back in her room there was a surprise waiting for the sprite. Yuki opened the door and walked in humming a song but stopped when she saw that there was someone in her room. The intruder was surveying the room with cautious eyes. It was a girl, around five feet tall, long light blonde hair and aqua eyes that widened she saw Yuki. It was obvious for the girl to be surprised to see the sprite since they looked alike, to the minutest detail.

Yuki wasn't surprised though, she knew exactly who the girl was. It was her other self, her other soul.

"Wh-who are you?" the girl stammered.

Yuki smiled sadly and stepped forward until she was in front of her other self.

"So," she said softly, "It has begun."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? What the hell do you look exactly like me?"

"I am you." Was what Yuki said.

"What do you mean by that? You can't be me."

"You'll know soon. Now, its time for you to go." Yuki touched the girl's forehead and her body simmered and vanished.

For her other soul to suddenly appear like that, it wasn't good. It had begun. It seemed so long ago when the Oracles had recited their first prophecy and the deadliest one ever.

* * *

Yuki's POV

_Eden, the first dimension to sustain life used to be the home for, sprites and humans alike. It had been that way for ages. Ages, until the humans discovered the existence of parallel worlds and they wanted to explore these new domains. And so did a few of the sprites. But in order to travel across space and time, the humans and sprites that wanted to leave had to pay a price. All humans had magic back then. The price that they had to pay was their magic. The sprites had to give up only half of their magic while the humans had to forsake all of theirs._

_This angered some of the humans and a war broke out. During the confusion and chaos, some of the humans escaped with their magic. In the end, only a few sprites were left back in Eden and they decided to relinquish their freedom to keep the balance of the worlds intact because some of the humans that had left without paying the required price._

_I wasn't born yet when my brothers and sisters gave up their freedom as a price for the humans. So, I wasn't exactly bound to my home dimension. But I still had to pay a price to leave Eden. It was a heavy one though._

_After almost everyone left, there were only eight sprites left. Besides the sprites, there were a few nature spirits, mer-people, elves, dragons and a couple of centaurs and other creatures left. It stayed that way for a couple of years before some of the humans and other creatures began to return. They had grown tired of traveling and had come back home. At least, it was what they said. We still don't know if it was the truth or not._

_After a couple years six more sprites were born one after the other. Sprites are literally born from the element that they belong to. The eldest eight were the child of light, the child of darkness, the child of earth, the child of souls, the child of wind, the child of time, the child of nature and the child of knowledge. The ones born later were the child of fate, the child of water/snow, the child of magic, the child of fire, the child of life, the child of death and the child of wishes._

_The child of life and the child of death were born at the same time and looked the same so we called them the twins, though they technically weren't twins since they were born out of different elements._

_It was really peaceful for a century or so but then everything shattered._

_

* * *

_

_I rushed to the great hall with Eve at my heels. We were all excited to meet the two new Oracles. They were supposed to be even more powerful than their predecessors. And believe me, the previous Oracles were the most powerful humans I have ever met. Well, aside Clow Reed and the witch of dimensions. Their magic was really, really powerful and after becoming Oracles, their powers increased._

_In the middle of the hall, surrounded by the rest of my siblings stood two girls, around my age. I hadn't predicted this. Usually the Oracles were young women not less than twenty but these were mere teenagers!_

_One of them had short black, curly hair, oval-ish face and brown eyes. She wasn't very tall but hey, who am I to say that? I'm not exactly all that tall myself._

_Her friend was about the same height with straight black hair, a few centimeters shorter than her friend's. she too had brown eyes and wore a pair of glasses._

"_Yuki, Eve," My brother, Lucifer said when he saw Eve and I enter the room, "Meet our new Oracles."_

_The one with the curly hair smiled and held her hand forward. I shook it and smiled back._

"_I'm Rei." She said, "Its really nice to meet you._

"_I'm Yuki."_

"_Hi!" the other girl exclaimed, "I'm Artemis."_

_Besides her age, there was nothing usual about Artemis. Oracles are always humans and Artemis was definitely hundred present human. But I couldn't say the same for Rei._

_

* * *

_

_No one cared that Rei wasn't human like all the previous Oracles. Her predictions were perfect as were Artemis's. The former saw the past and the present and the latter the future._

_It was really fun having the two of them around. They added a little flair to the dull palace life. You see, Eden is really a large world and we obviously need someone to take care of the administration and stuff. So, each of the fourteen sprites were given a part of the dimension to take care of. We took care of everything from the palace in the heart of the kingdom. We could easily teleport to any part of the county if any trouble came up but it rarely did._

_Things were peaceful and we liked it that way._

_

* * *

_

_I had never witnessed a prophecy by the Oracles. The last one was of the Great War between the humans and the sprites. I hadn't been born then so when for the first time in my life I got an opportunity to witness this once-in-a-lifetime event._

_It was kind of sudden. We were in my room, playing _Need for Speed: Shift_ in Artemis-chan's brother's laptop, Rei, Artemis, Eve, the twins and I. First of all let me tell you that Eden is no slacker in the technological department. Sure, we prefer to use magic to get most of our jobs done but after some of the humans and other creatures that had left Eden years ago returned, they no longer had their magic as they had to give it up as a price for traveling through the dimensions. So, it wasn't fair to them that most of us could get our jobs done in a jiffy with magic while they had to struggle with the simplest tasks. That's where technology came in. We are far more developed than most other dimensions out there. Our computers are called presocoms. They look exactly like humans and are programmed to do almost anything. Even fall in love. The idea was originally from another dimension but we modified the computers even further._

_But sometimes, you just miss the good old traditional computers. That's where Artemis came in. She frequently visited her home and sometimes borrowed her brother's laptop._

_It was one of those days when you don't expect anything exciting to happen and then, BANG! Something happens._

"_I won." Artemis stared matter-of-factly as I cursed at the same time. "Now, pay up."_

_No matter how hard I tried she always won. I guess after losing to her brother for a zillion times, Artemis had become a real pro at the game._

_I gave up my thief's necklace as a payment for the bet that I had lost. The locket lets you open any door of anything. Quite a handy artifact._

_Artemis held up her hand to receive her prize when she suddenly froze. Her eyes stared into nothingness and had a blank look in them. I turned to Rei for help but she was in the same state_

_A blue spark of magic began to slowly encircle them as their feet were lifted of the ground and they stood hovering a couple of centimeters above us in the air. The string of magic circled around them in a frenzied halo._

"_It is time." They said in unison. It sounded really creepy._

_Artemis spoke the first part of the prophecy. Her voice had turned somewhat different. It was kind of eerie, yet hypnotic._

"_A broken oath and a betrayal_

_A death, a soul scarred for life_

_The beginning of the end_

_Starts with tainted lies"_

_Rei took over._

"_A soul split into two_

_Is the only route of escape_

_An inevitable meeting_

_And a heavy price to make."_

_Artemis-_

"_A journey across the dimensions_

_To regain that which was lost_

_Will bring the pieces together_

_To right their wrongs"_

_Rei-_

"_The wheels have set in motion_

_It is the ending's start_

_The path has been laid out_

_The choice is of the heart."_

_At the world 'heart', the magic sparks died out and the two Oracles crashed down into the floor, unconscious._

_Eve and the twins immediately rushed towards them but I stayed exactly where I was. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel that the prophecy had something to do with me._

_And I was right, so horribly right…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe that I finally completed this chapter! I actually had this finished months ago and I also wrote the next two chapters but when I re-read them, I didn't like it so I decided to re-write chapter nine but then I didn't like the previous version of this chapter as well so I re-wrote this too. This also means that I'll have to write Chapters 8 and 9 again.**

**Sove(**Rei)**gn: We'd like to let all readers know that we'll be doing two moreTRC fics, Reaper and Trickster. Artemis has the first three chapters ready and we'll post them anytime now. There's a preview of Reaper after the preview for the next chapter.**

**Me: Also, we recommend you to read Reaper and Trickster because it'll be related with **_**My Angel**_** and there might be a few crossover chapters.**

**Rei: One more thing, the OCs in both the new fics are the same ones we've used in My Angel.**

**Yuuko: The bribes for reviews this time are-**

**1. A date and kiss from**

** (a) Kuro-bun**

** (b) Syaoran-kun**

** (c) Watanuki-kun**

** (d) Kamui**

**2. An exclusive chance to be a part of **_**My Angel**_** as one of the following sprites-**

** (a) The child of darkness**

** (b) The child of souls**

** (c) The child of wind**

** (d) The child of magic**

**Kuro-bang: Hey, back up a sec. I never agreed to go on dates to get you reviews**

**Me: Doesn't matter if you agree or not. You **_**have**_** to do it.**

**Kuro-tan: I refuse**

**Tomoyo: Blackmail time! **

**Mokonas: BLACKMAIL! *Pulls out a CD plays it. Kuro-pom-pom's voice floats out. ***

**Kuro-oni from the CD: I serve only Tomoyo-hime. I only belong to Tomoyo-hime. I will do anything for my hime. I will even dress up as a fluffy pink bunny for her. Actually, I do that quite frequently. I even let her tie my hair in pretty pink ribbons. Once I even got a mani-pedi for her. I really enjoyed it.**

**Fai's voice appears from the CD: Really, Kuro-pon?**

**Kuro-chan from the CD: Why would I lie? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make a tuna sandwich for my one and only master.**

**Kuro-nincompoop: WTF! That isn't me! I don't remember ever saying that!**

**Rei: But you did. We have proof right here. That **_**is **_**your voice, isn't it?**

**Kuro-wanko: Yes, but I didn't say those things! You! *Glares poison and Fai, the Mokonas and Artemis* you four jinxed up something, didn't you?**

**Fai: We have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. That was totally you. You really did say those things.**

**Kuro-myuu: YOU LYING BASTARD! COME HERE SO I CAN CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!**

**Maru: Chop the head!**

**Moro: The head!**

**Me: Leave him alone, just tell me if you'll go one the date or not.**

**Kuro-poop: NEVER!**

**Me: Fine. I'll just make a million copies of this and sell them to all the Fangirls out there! You sill won't do what I ask?**

**Kuro-chi: *grumbles* Fine. I'll go out with your stupid reviewers.**

**Me: Hey! Don't call them that! I'll stop getting reviews!**

**Kuro-pu: Like I care!**

**W. Mokona: Kuro-wankoro gets mani-pedies!**

**B. Mokona: Kuro-tam like pretty pink ribbons!**

**Kuro-cabbage takes out his sword and chases the pork buns**

**Syaoran-kun: Did Kurogane-san really say those things?**

**Yuuko: No. We got Mokona to mimic his voice and recorded it.**

**Syaoran: O_O!**

**Rei: Anyway, FYI, if you pick option 2, just type in which sprite you'd like to be along with your review.**

**Me: We need a little favor from you guys. Neither Rei nor I have read any of Clamp's work other than TRC and Chobits. And we have just watched the CCS anime. So, we need to know a few things for our future chapters.**

**Rei: First of all we need to know if any of the following are homo-**

**Kamui**

**Subaru**

**Fuma**

**Seishiro**

**This is important so please, if you know, let us know in the review. ^_^**

**Me: Before we leave, here's a preview of the next chapter presented to you by the one any only Oracle of the future, XxArtemisxX**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: A new Mystery

Author: XxArtemisxX

Editor: lady sovereign

* * *

"A demon?" Yuki asked curiously as she dug into her supper.

"Yes," Ashura-ou said, "there have been sightings of a demon in one of the villages in the borders of Celes. The people are really sacred and panicked. I've asked Fai to investigate the matter and I was wondering if you could help him with it."

"Eh?"

"The thing is, the local mage of the village tried to put a spell to bind the demon but it backfired and now the people inside the village can't leave and the ones who are out can't go in." Ashura-ou explained.

"Can't Fai break the spell and get in?" Yuki asked

"Yes, he can break the spell but not from the outside. He has to get in. You're the only one I know who is powerful enough to break in."

Yuki stared blankly at her plate and let her thoughts guide her into a decision. It wouldn't hurt to help out. After all, it was not like she had anything important to do. Helping with this 'demon' crisis would help kill the time. It could be fun for all she knew.

"Alight." Yuki said, "I'll help."

* * *

**Rei: Here's the preview for the new TRC fic we'll be writing.**

**

* * *

**

Reaper

Author- XxArtemisxX

Editor: lady sovereign

* * *

I'm Yuki Minakami. I'm seventeen and am like any other girl of my age except for the fact that I can see spirits and demons have been stalking me for the past couple of years. Don't ask me why. I have absolutely no idea. Maybe they think that I'll make a tasty snack or something.

Thankfully, I have an Angel by my side to protect me. When I say Angel, I mean it literally, as in Angel from heaven with the wings and superpowers and whatnot. She also happens to be my best friend by the way.

Things go along quite normally- well, as normal as it could get what with having demons after my blood- until one of the demons manage to kill me. Almost.

Technically I should have been dead but somehow I manage to live much to the disappointment of Fai D. Fluorite. That's my reaper. Yeah, now I have a reaper after me who says that he isn't going to leave me until I kick the bucket. I wouldn't have minded having him around; in fact I would have loved it since Fai's really, _really_ HOT! But the problem is that it isn't all that fun when all the super hot reaper can talk about is how wonderful it'd be if I died. Yeah, really romantic. NOT!

You'd think that that's enough trouble for me but no. The demon that tries to kill me comes to my school pretending to be a student and says that he's here to protect me. Yeah right! And like that's not worse enough, my dear little Angel friend begins to fall for him. The demon, that is. Which means that now, there's no one to save my sorry ass.

Thankfully, one thing goes right and I find that I had a lot of magic lying dormant inside of me and now, they've been activated. But there's a glitch. I really don't know to control my powers, which puts me in a real bad position.

Then all of a sudden the reaper who had been previously trying to kill me by poisoning my food, putting venomous snakes in my backpack, pushing me off high buildings and other such failed attempts, suddenly saves me from a bloodthirsty demon.

I was really grateful and all but a bit bummed out because I had no idea what to do now that I had begun to like the stupid reaper and he sill wanted me dead. My only choice now is to die, because that's what he wants and I want him.


	10. Extra: Saving you

Extra: Saving you…

Author: XxArtemisxX

Editor: lady sovereign

**A/N: This is a faixsakura fic. Read and review.**

**Rei: Disclaimer- Artemis and I do not own TRC or any of its characters. The song in the fic is 'Save you' by Simple Plan.  
**

* * *

/_ Take a breath _/

_I pull myself together _

_Just another step till I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

/ _To take it all away _/

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" with a strangled cry, Fai rushed to catch the falling figure. She landed on the ground with a soft thump. He knelt down and covered her with his cloak to protect her from the acid rain. He didn't care if the water burned him. She was hurt, that was all he knew, all he cared about.

She lifted her head and stared up at him. He winced when he saw her face; bruised and cut. Her emerald eyes, now red, soaked with blood from a wound in her forehead glimmered as they met his gaze. Her strained breath fogged up around her.

"…I'm so…rry…" her voice was just a soft whisper.

No… no! This was wrong. She shouldn't be sorry. It was _his_ fault. She shouldn't have paid for it. It was because of him that she had to go get the payment for the water. It was because of his weakness…

* * *

/ _Sometimes I wish I could save you_ /

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

/ _If it takes you forever I want you to know_ /

* * *

"Fai-san, when you were in pain," Sakura said in a broken whisper that rang aloud in the silence of the night with only the light patter of the rain to accompany it, "I couldn't do anything…I'm sorry."

Even in her pain, all she could think of was about him. This was wrong. So horribly wrong. This little angel was bleeding…she was bleeding for him.

The one she cherished the most was gone, she was broken and hurt and yet, she still worried about the mage, she still cared about him…

* * *

/ _When I hear your voice_ /

_It's drowning in a whisper_

_It's just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take_

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer_

/ _To help me understand_ /

* * *

"Sakura-chan…"

How could he make her understand? He wasn't worth it. He didn't deserve this, her kindness, her concern, her love…

He didn't deserve any of it.

* * *

/ _Sometimes I wish I could save you_ /

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

/ _If it takes you forever I want you to know_ /

* * *

He had wanted to be there for her when she first woke up in Tokyo. He had wanted to be there for her, each step. To help her, to guide her, to comfort her…

But he hadn't been there. Instead he had been drowning in his own pain, wishing to die, to leave everything behind him, to escape his pain.

He had been a coward. And she was paying for it.

"…but…I'm glad…that you're still alive."

* * *

/ _If you fall, stumble down_ /

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

/ _Oh_ _you know I'll be there for you _/

* * *

He wouldn't be a coward anymore. He'd face his life, he'd stop running. For her…he'd live.

He'd be there for her whenever she needed him to be. He'd catch her if she ever fell; he'd give her the strength she needed to pull through every obstacle. He wouldn't let her give up. He'd give her hope, a reason to live, so that he could live. He'd always protect her; always love her, forever…

* * *

/ _Sometimes I wish I could save you _/

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

/ _If it takes you forever I want you to know _/

* * *

But he couldn't do the one thing that he wished more than all else; he couldn't save her. He couldn't save her from this life, these sorrows, this pain…

All he could do was watch as she struggled to live with a broken, incomplete heart, in search of the one whom she loved.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

/ _I wish I could save you_ /

/ _I want you to know_ /

* * *

He bent down and hugged the fragile figure. No one knew that he cried as his tears became one with the acidic rain that clouds poured as they mourned for the two broken souls who couldn't be saved.

* * *

/ _I wish I could save you_ /

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	11. Extra: Silent Cries

Extra: Silent cries

Author: XxArtemisxX

Editor: lady sovereign

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everybody. As angelflight2k6 requested, here's the SyaoranxSakura extra chapter. I'm working on the KuroxTomo dat ****black four-leaf clover-chan wanted. It'll be up soon, I promise.**

**Rei: Also, the other FaixSakura chapter that we put up, the realtionship there is platonic. I like Fai n Sakura as bro and sis.**

**Me: Ok, then, Disclaimer time! Mr. April fool, Watanuki?**

**Watanuki: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: Yeah, whatever. Just read the Disclaimer please...**

**Watanuki: Artemis-chan and Rei-chan do not own TRC or any of its characters and they have no right to call me Mr. April Fool!**

**The song below is **_The Way I feel _**by 12 Stones.**

**Me: Here are replies to your reviews. We're really glad that everyone likes My Angel so far.**

**angelflight2k6: Well, here's your extra chapter. Hope you like it. We're sorry that it's short though. I'm trying to write a longer one but I have only finished about half of it. Silent Cries is kind of depressing what with Syaoran and Sakura being trapped in that tube thing. But the other extra that I'm working on is more of the happy-go-lucky sort and although it's centred around Syaoran and Sakura, there are other characters of TRC and even my OCs. Oh, and Mei-Ling is there as well.**

**Tsubame-go: Thank you for all your reviews. If you keep them coming, I'll keep writing my chapters faster.**

**black four-leaf clover: I'm still working on the Kuro-Tomo date chapter. It might take a while. Also, I'm thinking I'll make it a two-part extra chapter. On the first part only Kuro, Tomo, Fai, Moko, Saku and Syaoran will be there. But on the second part, I might bring in my OCs, ****Amaterasu**, Souma, Kamui, Subaru, Fuma, Seishiro (maybe), Chii, Touya, Yukido, and other TRC characters.

**I'll post the extra, part one sometime next month.**

**fruity-bunny: Can I call you bunny-chan? Rei and I are freakin' happy that you love our story. Also, hugs and kisses _are_ tempting aren't they?**

**And if you keep the reviews coming, I'll even strip the other TRC characters off their wardrobe. (Everyone: Hey! What are we supposed to wear?**

**Me: The clothes you're wearing right now…?**

**Sakura: I want my other clothes back! I've been wearing this same dress for days now since I don't have anything else. And it's starting to stink!**

**Me: Yeah…I was wondering what that smell was…)**

**kayo-hime: Thank you for letting me know about astral-projection. The knowledge will come in handy while writing my later chapters. **

**ciao2147: Yay! You're addicted to my story! Yay! My story's awesome! YAY! I'm AWESOME!**

**P.S. I love Fai too! You know, I fear that one day I'll wake up and find out that Fai is just a fictional character and I can never have him…wait, I do that everyday. *sob***

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness: Yeah, you can have both the things. Anything for reviews.**

**So, enjoy yourself with Syaoran. (Sakura: NO! Me: MUAHAHAHAHA!)**

**And from now on, you're the official 'Angle of Darkness'! (Yuki: Sprite! Me: Whatever.)**

**One more thing, since you'll be part of the story, I'll need some details, you know, character descriptions and stuff. Details are in the end A/N.**

**KijoKuroi: I'll fix that url immediately. Thanks for letting me know. Btw, KijoKuroi-chan, you're the new child of magic. Congrats.**

**Me: Alright then, enjoy our Extra chapter! ^_^**

* * *

_The world I know is pulling me_  
_More and more each day_  
_I feel like the odd man out as I begin to pray_  
_Spiteful eyes are watching me_  
_With everything I do_  
_In the midst of darkness Lord_  
_My spirit calls for you_

_'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight_  
_And I know I need you in my life_  
_Yes I hate the way I feel inside_  
_And I promise to make the sacrifice_

* * *

_Syaoran._

He saw his name form in her lips but couldn't hear it. Her emerald eyes were sad, glistering with tears. He longed to hear her soft voice, to feel her gentle touch, to pull his arms around that fragile figure and wipe those tears away. He longed to see her smile.

But he couldn't.

How long had they been trapped in this tube? How much longer would they be trapped here? He wished he could answer these questions but it was one of the many things that he couldn't do right then.

He pressed his hands against the single glass panel that separated them as she did the same. That single glass panel; it prevented them from hearing each other's voice, from touching each other, it prevented him from wiping the sorrow off his princess's porcelain face.

It hurt him to see her this way, she looked like she'd break into a million pieces soon and he couldn't do anything to stop that from happening.

_Sakura._

He knew that she couldn't hear him but even so. His breath fogged up the glass as he softly uttered her name. Their faces were pressed up against the glass now. So close, yet, somehow, so far apart.

Her eyes turned even sadder as fresh tears welded up her eyes. He banged his fist against the glass in a fit of frustration. He was so helpless! She was falling into pieces right before his eyes and yet, he couldn't do anything.

Suddenly she gasped and turned her head around. He couldn't see anything behind her but when she turned back, her eyes were filled with fear.

_Syaoran!_

She bent her head down and a pair of snow-white wings began to sprout from her back. She was slowly being lifted from the ground but she held on to the glass where his hands were pressed on the other side.

_Sakura!_

He couldn't do anything! All he could do was watch as she suffered, as she was being taken from him.

_Syaoran!_

She screamed the name but still, he couldn't hear. This was their punishment. Punishment for interference. The price that they had to pay to live, to let their other selves live.

_SAKURA!_

The wings pulled her away from him as he called for her desperately but it was useless. Their cries were left unheard. Just a deafening silence lingered on forever. Their price for their love.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please, please review! I apologise again for being out for six months. I'll update soon, I promise, so long as I get reviews.**

**Rei: We're glad that you guys haven't stopped reading our fic. Thanks for that. We really appreciate it. And as thanks, we have Fai out for dates again.**

**Me and Yuki: NO!**

**Rei: *grins diabolically* YES!**

**Fai: Thank you Rei-chan.**

**Rei: Don't thank me, I just love torturing those dim-witted freaks.**

**Me and Yuki: Why you-**

**Rei: *Runs***

**Himawari: I'll take over. For all those who want to be part of the story as sprites, Artemis-chan and Rei-chan need to know a few thing. Here goes**

**1. ****What is the appearance of your character? We'll need, eye color. Hair color (short or long?), height.**

**2. ****Attitude. Shy, eccentric, happy-go-lucky, sullen…**

**3. ****Age. Age is important. We're not asking for your age or how you look. We're asking how you want your character to look. So please, this is important.**

**4. ****Name. This is the most important. We're gonna need suitable names.**

**5. ****If you'd like any special magic abilities, please mention them along with your review.**

**Syaoran: If Rei-chan and Artemis-chan need any more info, they'll let you know later.**

**Sakura: The following characters have been already taken-**

**1. ****Child of darkness: taken by Nims**** Dias-angelovdarkness**

**2. ****Child of magic: taken by KijoKuroi**

**Domeki: The following characters are still available-**

**1. ****The child of souls**

**2. ****The child of wind**

**Me: I'm back. There's one more thing. I've altered a few things in the story. There're not big chances. Just small things.**

**Rei: First, we've chanced the ages of Fai and Yuki. Fai is seventeen and Yuki is sixteen, not eighteen. We needed to make this chance because it'll be important if we ever decide to write a sequel.**

**The second chance is, instead of the child of nature, we replaced it with the child of dreams.**

**Me: This time following are out as bribes:**

**1. ****Free stuff (as usual)**

**2. ****Extra chapters of your choice.**

**3. ****A date with a character of your choice. (Hugs and kisses from the selected character are free)**

**4. ****A part in the story as the child of souls or the child of wind.**

**Rei: Reviews are a must. Artemis tends to slack off when there's nothing to motivate her. (P.S. She's really lazy)**

**Me: You**** (insert swears of your choice) **** Someday, I'll kill you!**

**Rei: Please review! Now we've gotta go and try to kill one another.**

**Me: Oh, and plan world domination.**

**Mokona: And annoy Kuto-chi.**

**Fai: And go out with cute reviewers.**

**Kuro-kun: And kill annoying manju-buns.**

**Sakura: And blush while Syaoran-kun holds mu hand.**

**Syaoran: And stare at Sakura-hime**

**Yuki: And hug cute random guys.**

**Yuuko: Make Watanuki your slave**

**Tomoyo: And blackmail Kurogane to kiss you.**

**Everyone: O_O!**


	12. Demons

Chapter 8: Demons

Author: XxArtemisxX

Editor: lady sovereign

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I had to re-write this chapter FOUR times! I wasn't satisfied with what I wrote, frankly the discarded versions of chapter 8 SUCKED!**

**Rei: So, we have a better version of the chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. Do not flame. Kuro/Fai fans, STAY OUT!**

**Fai: We'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. Especially the ones who went out with me! ;)**

**Me: Stop flirting! Anyway, Rei and I are really sorry for not being able to update in August as we promised. Rei's Internet bailed for a while and by the time it was back, our exams were coming up so Rei's computer was locked down. My Internet's still conked out and won't be coming back till April next year. Yeah, that's right. I'm dying here right now.**

**Rei: Anyway, here's a flashback of the previous chapter. Presented to you by the Oracles of Eden**** TM.**

**

* * *

**

_Yuki opened the door and walked in humming a song but stopped when she saw that there was someone in her room. The intruder was surveying the room with cautious eyes. It was a girl, around five feet tall, long light blonde hair and aqua eyes that widened when she saw Yuki. It was obvious for the girl to be surprised to see the sprite since they looked alike, to the minutest detail._

_Yuki wasn't surprised though, she knew exactly who the girl was. It was her other self, her other soul._

"_Wh-who are you?" the girl stammered._

_Yuki smiled sadly and stepped forward until she was in front of her other self._

"_So," she said softly, "It has begun."_

"_What are you talking about? Who are you? Why the hell do you look exactly like me?"_

"_I am you." was what Yuki said._

"_What do you mean by that? You can't be me. I am me!"_

"_You'll know soon. Now, it's time for you to go." Yuki touched the girl's forehead and her body simmered and vanished._

_For her other soul to suddenly appear like that, it wasn't good. The prophecy had finally begun. It seemed so long ago when the Oracles had recited their first prophecy and the deadliest one ever._

_Artemis held up her hand to receive her prize when she suddenly froze. Her eyes stared into nothingness and had a blank look in them. I turned to Rei for help but she was in the same state_

_A blue spark of magic began to slowly encircle them as their feet were lifted off the ground and they stood, hovering a couple of centimeters above us in the air. The string of magic circled around them in a frenzied halo._

"_It is time." They said in unison. It sounded really creepy._

_Artemis spoke the first part of the prophecy. Her voice had turned somewhat different. It was kind of eerie, yet hypnotic._

"_A broken oath and a betrayal_

_A death, a soul scarred for life_

_The beginning of the end_

_Starts with tainted lies"_

_Rei took over._

"_A soul split into two_

_Is the only route of escape._

_An inevitable meeting_

_And a heavy price to make."_

_Artemis-_

"_A journey across the dimensions_

_To regain that which was lost_

_Will bring the pieces together_

_To right their wrongs"_

_Rei-_

"_The wheels have set in motion_

_It is the ending's start_

_The path has been laid out_

_The choice is of the heart."_

_At the world 'heart', the magic sparks died out and the two Oracles crashed down into the floor, unconscious._

_Eve and the twins immediately rushed towards them but I stayed exactly where I was. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel that the prophecy had something to do with me._

_And I was right, so horribly right…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Time for the disclaimer! Its Rei's turn!**

**Rei: Artemis and I don't own TRC or any of the characters in this fic except our OCs. TRC is the property of CLAMP. If I could keep any of the characters, I'd pick Mokona!**

**Mokona: Yay!**

**Me: I'd have Fai, of course. *Winks at Fai* Not that I don't love Moko-chan. I just happen to like Fai better.**

**Rei: *whacks me in the head* No one asked you!**

**Me: Ouch! *hits back***

**Syaoran: Please, stop fighting! *get's hit on the head by mistake.***

**Sakura: Oh, my god! Syaoran-kun, are you alright?**

**Syaoran: I'm fine, hime. *blushes***

**Sakura: *blushes***

**Touya: God! Brat, you're so weak. Getting hit by a **_**girl**_**.**

**Sakura: *Whacks Touya hard on the head***

**Touya: Ouch! You monster! What the hell did you do that for? Trying to eat your own brother?**

**Sakura: Syaoran is not a brat. And he's much stronger than you. At least he didn't cry like a baby when he got hurt. You did. And you were hit by a girl **_**half your age**_**, you sexist pig! You're the one who's weak. And you're mean, immature and a jerk!**

**Tomoyo: Go Sakura!**

**Maru: G-O **

**Moro: - S-A-K-U-R-A!**

**Mokona: Goooooo Sakura!**

**Fai: Where did you get that cheerleading uniform?**

**Mokona: It's a secret…*winks***

**Me: Anyway, I know that I said that I'd update in August but sadly both Rei's and my Internet conked out. But in any case, thank you for reviewing-**

**Nims-chan: Is it okay if I call you that?**

**I'm really glad that you enjoyed the extra chapter. Oh, please, please, **_**please do**_** read my other fics. I couldn't be more grateful! ^_^**

**Thanks for all the details. I'll let Naba make a short appearance sometime soon. Maybe in the next chapter, okay? Since you just mentioned wings and 'dark magic that wouldn't hurt too much', in the magical abilities department, can I get creative with Naba's magic?**

**P.S. I like the name Naba as well.**

**Asuka Neko: It was kind of difficult getting Fai's character right. I think I much have made a few slips here and there. But the Celes arc in the manga isn't all that long so I didn't have much data to go with.**

**Also, since the story id set in Celes, Fai and Kuro-ku won't meet. If I write a sequel, I promise, Fai'll be as spazzy as you want. I might write a few extra chapters where the plot is not related to the storyline of My Angel. I can go all out with Fai's sazzy-ness there.**

**Rei: In order to apologize for the late update, Artemis has made this chapter really, really long. It's over 9,500 words (including the A/N) and there's also a surprise at the end of the chapter. Anyway, it's story time. The song for this chapter is **_**The Show**_** by Lenka. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_I'm just a little bit_

_Caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze_

_And love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go_

_Can't do it alone_

_I've tried_

_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl_

_Lost in the moment_

_I'm so sacred_

_But I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_It's bringing me down I know_

_I'm meant to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show…_

_

* * *

_

Yuki's POV

_I was in a room I didn't recognize. It wasn't too small or too large. There were two beds on each side of the room. There were also four chairs and two rather untidy tables riddled with numerous scrolls. A potted plant stood alone in a neglected corner and a lone painting adorned the wall._

A cold breeze flowed through an open window on the far side of the room. A young boy leaned against the windowsill and stared out into the night sky forlornly. He slowly turned to face me and smiled.

"Fai-kun?" I asked tentatively. He looked just as he did in the dream that I had when I passed out after the chimera bit me a few days ago.

He nodded and motioned for me to come join him. I walked up to the window and stared out. An unwavering blanket of snow stretched into the far horizon. Except for the midnight blue sky and a small dot in the far distance, there was nothing else in sight except for the never-ending snow. No trees, no houses, no sign of civilization.

I squinted my eyes to try and figure out what the dot amidst the impenetrable snow could be. But I couldn't figure it out.

"Why are there no trees or any sign of life in here?" I inquired

"Because of that." Fai-kun pointed at the dot that I had been staring at. "All the cities and towns are located on the other side of the country."

"What is that?"

"It's a place where magic is ineffective and time does not flow. A tower resides in the deep valley there and a tall wall surrounds it. It's a place for the punishment of criminals."

"What is this place? This country?"

"Valeria."

"But I've never been to Valeria. Why has my dream taken me to a dimension that I've never visited?"

"Because I've brought you here. There are some things that you have to know."

"What things?"

"I'll be letting you though to Fai's past. The Fai that you know from Celes." he explained.

"But why?" I was confused, "I've only just met Fai-san. Wouldn't it be rude to go through his past?"

"It's important that you know. And I won't be telling you everything right now. By the time you find out all that you have to know, the two of you will already be well acquainted."

I hesitated. This obviously wasn't a normal dream. I didn't have any abilities of a dreamseer. But not all my dreams were meaningless rubble. Most were significant, as I knew this one to be.

"Alright then." I finally agreed.

Fai-kun smiled. "You're a good girl, Yuki-chan. I just hope that you can save us…"

I was about to ask what he had meant by that when my vision fogged up and I was sucked away from the dream.

_Before I woke up, I head Fai-kun's voice. "Take care of him for me, Yuki-chan."_

Eden

When Rei entered her room, actually, the room she shared with Artemis to be more precise, she wasn't too surprised to see her friend and fellow oracle with a laptop with her, quietly humming along to _Sexy Vampire_ that played in a low volume from the computer.

"You stole it again?" Rei gestured at the laptop.

"I borrowed it."

Rei rolled her eyes.

The door banged open and the two girls diverted their attention to the person who stood panting at their door.

"Eve, there is something called 'knocking'. It is a polite custom, followed amongst civilized people, ever heard of it?" Rei said.

Eve just stood by the open door, slightly breathless.

"Nah," Artemis smirked, "she's far too savage for that. I bet she's spent most of her life blasting through any door or wall that came her way, whist sprouting fire and smoke from her nostrils. Maybe her hair transforms into crude, large horns. You know, we should get her a nose ring for her birthday. She would definitely look like a thick-muscled bull, ready to charge."

Mockingly, Rei pulled a red tee shirt from the closet and waved it in front of her. "Here you go girl, charge!"

Instead of charging head-first, breathing fire as the Oracles suggested, the flame sprite simply glared her hatred while the two friends burst into a series of giggles.

Eve had glared some more to shut them up.

"When is Yuki leaving for Hanshin?" she asked when the annoying giggles had subsided.

Artemis coaxed her head to the side and closed her eyes as though listening to something far away.

"She'll be leaving in five days. She'll go to a café called _Delight_. Considering the time difference, we'll have to leave…" a slight pause, "the day after tomorrow."

"What do you mean 'we'" Eve narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"We're coming with you of course!" Rei grinned.

* * *

Celes

When Yuki woke up, she couldn't remember much about her dream. It was confusing. But she didn't want to worry about it just then.

There was a low, tentative knock on the door. Yuki pulled back the covers and squinted at the room she was to call her own during her stay in Celes. The drapes were shut tight so there wasn't much light in the room which was fine by Yuki. It was much more soothing to her eyes this way.

"Come in."

The door swung in soundlessly and three of maids stepped in with cleaning accessories in their hands.

"Good-morning, Yuki-sama." They chorused.

Along with the room Yuki had been privileged with three personal maids who were to take care of everything that they possible could for the sprite. Ashura-ou had insisted on it.

"Mm. Good-morning."

The maids scampered on to clean the room, help Yuki out of bed and run the bath. Yuki had limited their duties by insisting that she would change and bathe herself. The maids giggled but bowed respectfully.

The bath was warm and soothing, laced with expensive soaps, perfumed oils, and healing potions.

Healing potions: Healing potions are used in baths and are much popular among the rich. The scent of the potion helps soothe and clear the mind. A great form of relaxation, the healing potion became a great hit in the commercial industry immediately after a certain wish granter taught the recipe to an old, troubled mage in exchange for a certain price. But all that these potions could do was calm the mind and not actually heal any wounds.

Yuki stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a heavy towel while a maid hunted through the closet for proper attire for the day.

She walked up to the bed and sat on the edge. It had already been made while Yuki had been in the bath. Everything was new and fresh. The sheets and pillows were replaced with new, fresh ones that smelled like lavender (a few days ago it had been lilies and a few days before that, roses). The maids fluttered around, dusting a vase, wiping that speck off the mirror and replacing the flowers.

The maid who had been running through the closet returned with a long, heavy winter dress. It was pretty grand, a bit too grand for Yuki. She wasn't into such things.

"Um, I'd like to take a look at the other choices."

The maid nodded and followed Yuki as she stepped into the walk-in closet, rummaging through the vast choice of clothes laid out. In the end, Yuki picked a simple dress, knee length with a round neck and collar that tied with a blue ribbon. The dress was white with light blue interlacing circles near the hem with little tugs of fur in the end. Yuki made sure that the fur was faux before scooping the dress. It was perfect: simple, yet elegant.

One of the maids flourished a pair of matching white winter boots to go with the dress. Another produced a light blue hair clip. It was beautiful, there were small teardrop shaped stones hanging down the clip that tinkled when moved. Yuki couldn't quite figure how the mechanism worked though. There were quite a few complicated knots to be tied and needles to be stuck. The maids assured that they'd help.

With a smile and gracious thanks, Yuki ushered the maids out so that she could change into the dress. She succeeded halfway but got stuck with the clasps and strings at the back. With an annoyed sigh she let in the giggling maids to help her. They were quick and soon they moved on to the hair.

They sat her down on a chair by the large mirror attached on the western wall. Yuki struggled to stay put while her hair was being tugged, tied, pulled, curled and whatnot by three giggling maids. It had been years since she had been fussed over this way. Years since she had been home in Eden, back in her castle.

"Your hair is really beautiful and long, Yuki-sama." One of the maids complemented. She seemed to be in charge of the other two.

"Thank you, um…I don't know your name yet."

The maid smiled. "It's Karen Dayuu."

* * *

Fai sat, legs folded, head buried in a book, face scrunched up in concentration. He was not seated on a chair, a sofa, a bed or even anywhere near the ground. He was actually meters above, suspended in the air by a halo of magic that circled around his body, the runes glowing a deep purple. What was he doing way up there? Well, browsing the top shelves of the royal library actually.

King Ashura was an avid reader. He had collected innumerable books over the years from countless dimensions and of an equally vast number of languages of the most interesting of subjects.

The library that Leval castle housed was the largest in all the country. It occupied a large portion of the castle and was the king's most prized possession. The walls were the same opaque crystal as the rest of the castle but were blue instead of virgin white.

The room was circular in shape. The right half of the wall was glass instead of crystal, which looked out into the tall mountains of Celes with its forest in the lower plains. Midnight blue curtains hung from the ceiling to cover the glass wall if required. The floor was obviously crystal, the same shade as the walls. Instead of using typical chandeliers, a hundred light spheres circled the room, illuminating the vast space in an overwhelming glow.

The ceiling yawed overhead in the shape of a red dome, decorated with streaks of black. The crystal wall caved in at small intervals to house the shelves of books from floor to ceiling.

Half of the books were contained in this manner. But the rest had other accommodations. They hung in the air, in concentric circles around the room, from the height of five feet to the same height as the shelves on the wall; organized according to subject, volume and size. There were a few shelves on the ground, in the middle of the room and at the very center was a silver orb, the size of a soccer ball, lying in a cocoon of silver web-like threads.

This orb was the power source of the library. It maintained all magic in the room, from the light spheres to the hovering books.

Although the grandest and largest library in all of Celes, few people bothered to visit it. The books that were held here were complex and most languages were unknown to the people of Celes, even the nobles. Only subjects of advanced magic were reserved here.

There was another library in the castle, smaller and with books on basic and average magic with a few advanced books thrown in here and there. There were, of course numerous other libraries across the country, even in the smallest villages, for the king treasured knowledge more than strength (but this didn't mean that the royal army was weak. Ashura-ou was not a foolish man. His army was one of the strongest in the dimension.).

This particular library, where Fai now sat, engrossed in his book, was the king's personal one. Fai visited it quite often, trying to decipher the varieties of languages, in hopes of discovering something new, for he too craved knowledge with a passionate hunger.

Seeing as the only ones to visit this place was the king and Fai himself, Ashura-ou hadn't bothered for any non-magical means to access the books in the higher shelves. The only way was to use a wing spell.

* * *

_Wing spell:_ Named incorrectly. This spell doesn't sprout wings on the back of the caster. Due to its name, most people believe that the spell graces the person with angel-wings and other similar absurdity. All the spell does is allow the person to hover above the ground. The power of the spell is limited to the ability of its caster. If the person's magic is weak, he/she (In most recorded cases, it's almost always a 'he') will only be able to linger simply a short distance off the ground and for just a little while.

The weakest recorded spell lasted for ten seconds and the caster was able to get his feet around fifteen centimeters off the ground. The most powerful cast was from a magician of the name Icarus, son of Daedalus, another great magician. Icarus managed to get past the troposphere. He had hoped to reach the sun but that was obviously the stupidest thing to have ever been tried. He died after he ran out of oxygen and crashed back down onto the ground.

If controlled with the right amount of magic, a wing spell could last for about a week, provided you weren't foolish enough to run into the ozone layer and die of suffocation, soon after.

A wing spell was one of the basics of magic, which did not drain the caster of too much energy so long as used wisely. It was also easy to cast.

* * *

On his first days in Celes, Fai had only been introduced to the smaller library on the other side of the castle. At the age of fourteen (physically), king Ashura had allowed him access to his private collection of books in the main library. Now, years later, the young mage still spent his time there, browsing through the unending collection of books.

At that particular moment, he was flipping through the pages of _Sprites across the dimensions._

Fai was simply walking himself through the legend of Eden. Somehow, he could tell that this version was flawed. Something didn't fit the bill. But he couldn't figure out what. The only way to find the truth was to ask the only sprite that he knew. But then again, he had the feeling that Yuki wouldn't say anything.

There was no other reliable source that knew much about Eden. It had been eons since the humans had left that dimension. In those years, the knowledge of their origin had been lost. And there was no way anyone could go to Eden now. You must be thinking, how can that be? There's dimensional travel: teleportation spells, easy right?

Not really. Although most of the knowledge on the dimension of our origin had been lost, one thing had _definitely_ been passed down correctly. Eden had been sealed off from the rest of the worlds. This was a consequence of the actions of the humans who had left the dimension without paying the price of their magic.

A few fools had chosen to ignore this little piece of information and had oh-so-boldly ventured out to find Eden. All that happened was that they got lost in the dimensional rift and only two or three returned, but they had become more than a little demented.

From what Fai had learned about the different dimensions from years of study was that each world was linked through interconnecting threads of magic. These threads were not accessible to mortals.

Imagine hundreds of spheres joined by hollow tubes with thin threads inside, connecting each sphere with one another. The spheres are the dimensions and the tubes are the barriers protecting the threads inside.

Over the years, countless magicians had tried to get past the barrier and through to the threads, but there had been no success, just ghastly consequences. The only remotely successful attempt was of a magician by the name of Reed. He hadn't reached the threads but had managed to cross the barrier. The threads were further protected by several other web-like nexuses. Knowing what was good for him, Reed retreated but this small achievement had great results.

It turned out that to cross dimensions, you didn't necessarily need the threads. The tube-like barrier acted like a passageway to the next dimension. One just had to cross the barrier. This was where teleportation spells kicked in. They allowed a small tear on the barrier and all the caster had to do was step through. The rainbow swirls that envelope a person when dimensional travel is attempted are parts of the torn barrier that reach out to the magic of the spell caster to use that magic to heal themselves. The barrier is like a living entity surviving off magic. Because the barrier seals itself again though the mage's magic, people are generally able to cross dimensions just once or twice since such spells tend to leave them drained.

Seeing as the only way to cross over to another world was by passing into the tube-like barrier, Eden was inaccessible because the tubes near that dimension protecting the threads had been destroyed. Now, the only way to reach Eden was through the threads, which was not possible because the only way to reach the threads was to reach _their _ origin. And the origin of _all_ things was Eden.

Sharp footsteps echoed in the room as someone walked into the library though one of its three entrances. Curiously, Fai looked over his book.

Ashura-ou stood right below him, eyeing the magician with a grim expression. Fai immediately lowered himself to the ground.

He bowed respectfully, "Ashura-ou."

The king nodded stiffly.

Fai gazed at the king's eyes questioningly. Obviously something was wrong.

"What is the problem, your majesty?"

* * *

Everything was quiet, too quiet. The sun gleamed overhead, casting a warm glow, illuminating the snow below it. Fai took a deep breath and drew in his energy. He let the magic spark along his skin, giving him the confidence, the comfort he needed.

The young mage was standing just outside the borders of a small town, to the north of the capital, miles away from the castle.

"_I need you to go somewhere, Fai." Ashura-ou said, his voice hard._

_The mage looked at the king, confusion crossing his face._

"_Where?"_

"_Zenith."_

Fai bit his lip. Zenith was a small town on the far north of the country. Being right beside the mountains, there tended to be frequent avalanches, which meant frequent visits from Fai.

He always loved returning to the place. The people there were kind and treated him with love every time he visited. It was a piece of the 'home' that he had never known.

Now, he'd be returning again. But this time it was not a simple avalanche that Fai had to protect the town from. It was something entirely different.

He vaguely remembered his conversation with the king back in the library. It seemed so distant now, somewhere far in the past. The words of the conversation were slowly starting to fade.

The only thing that Fai seemed to remember was his duty, his obligation before him, and a foreboding sense of fear and dread.

News had arrived to the king that very day about the condition of Zenith. For weeks now, it seemed that the town had been terrorized by a 'demon'. No concrete description could be provided, but it was known that there had been a few killings.

According to the report that Ashura-ou had received, the town had sent a messenger to the imperial palace to ask for help. In the meantime, a local mage had tried to entrap the 'demon'. A spell had been cast to bind the demon, but it backfired and instead, the spell sealed the town in a simmering dome, which prevented anyone from entering or leaving the town.

Thankfully, the messenger had already left the town's boundaries when the spell had rebounded, so he was able to report the incident to the king.

King Ashura knew of Fai's attachment to the people of that particular town, especially with a certain someone in Zenith. The king knew that Fai would want to hear about this so he decided to give the responsibility of handling this case to the one he trusted the most, Fai himself.

As soon as he had in all the details he could get (there wasn't much of that), Fai immediately departed for Zenith. His teleportation spell took him just outside the borders of the town. There was of course the matter of the spell encircling the place to consider.

Slowly, Fai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the familiar, comforting buzz of magic in his veins and smiled a little, his confidence returning, his fear slowly subsiding.

His nerves had been on frenzy ever since he had heard the news. A memory seemed to play itself again and again on his mind, brining his fear and uncertainness. Now, as the memory played again, Fai didn't feel any of his past dread. He was just a step away from her. As soon as the spell would be broken, she'd be safe; he'd make sure of that.

He was merely ten years old when he first met her. Misaki Takami. She was around five or so back then; forest green eyes, chestnut hair that barely reached her shoulders and that smile…the smiled that seemed to light up her whole figure, the smile that reminded him of his long lost brother, that brought back the memories about what it was like to be happy.

She was fourteen now, her hair had grown longer and she taller and her smile more radiant. She wasn't that five year old anymore who'd follow him around whenever he went to Zenith and call him 'onii-chan' and ask for piggy back rides. Well, she still called him 'onii-chan' sometimes and he enjoyed being her 'big brother'. It eased the pain of losing Fai a bit, not entirely, but just enough to enjoy himself, even for a little while.

So, it was her face that he concentrated on as he cast the spell to break through the barrier around Zenith, so that he could see that smile once again and know that she was safe.

* * *

In another dimension—

Rei knew that this was a dream, a vision actually. She could also make out that this was the present.

The oracle was standing in a dark room. There were no windows, no furniture. The walls glowed a faint blood red from the restraining spells that were carved into it. There was no door or window indicating that the only a way to go in and out of the room was through magic.

Besides the unhealthy glow of the restraining spells there was another light source in the room. A small light sphere hovered in the middle of the room, casting a thin beam of light over the reason why this room had been constructed in the first place. A thin glass structure filled with water hung in the direct gaze of the light sphere.

Inside the captive tank slept a figure about twelve years or so. His brown hair swayed in the water. His right eye was closed while the other was covered by a black eye patch. Black tattoos laced around his body. His clothes were black with a red bat-shaped symbol at his chest.

Around the tank swirled more restraining spells circling like a protective nimbus. There were a few more intricate invisible spells woven around the room. All for the boy who lay dormant inside the captive tank; so that he wouldn't escape.

Rei stepped towards him and looked up at the serene face. He looked really pale in the glow of the sphere above.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Rei whispered, "Why have you brought me here?"

She lifted her hand and placed it in the cold, smooth glass. Immediately she felt a hundred invisible fishhooks lock on her and pull with full force. A loud gasp escaped her. The tug hardened and she gave in. As soon and she did, she left the dream to another dream inside the current dream. This dream was of the past. The past of the boy who lay sleeping inside his glass cage.

* * *

Celes

Fai swore and banged a fist on the barrier. He had tried all that he could, all the spells he knew that could breaks seals such as the one before him. But no matter what he tried, the barrier didn't even bruise. He had a small shield around himself if any spell seemed to divert back which was a wise choice since _all_ his spells simply bounced off back to their owner. He had been up at it for an hour and the effort was wearing him out a little.

Grudgingly he cast the spell to take him back to the castle. Breaking into Zenith had to wait for now, he needed help from Ashura-ou and a little research on Sealing charms.

Sealing charms: Sealing charms as their name suggests are meant to seal the intended victim in a web-like nexus. Escape is impossible since any magic attempted by the victim will be absorbed by the nexus which will only become stronger. The caster is the only one who can de-activate the spell.

Getting back to the castle didn't take long, it was almost instantaneous. But the problem was that King Ashura was nowhere to be found. Fai searched the whole castle, even his own room and that of Yuki's. Both were empty. Apparently, the sprite had gone out on another of her 'strolls'. Fai hoped that she wouldn't get into trouble like the last time. He wouldn't be able to help this time.

Dejectedly, he turned for the library. He'd do a little research until the king returned; try to find some way to break the spell around Zenith.

With the little determination he could muster, Fai pushed open the central doors to the library. They slid open soundlessly.

To his surprise, it was here that he found one of the two missing persons. She was sitting on top one of the shelves placed around the magic sphere in the center of the room, hunched over the copy of _Sprites across the Dimensions_ that Fai had been reading previously. Her legs were hanging over the shelf and she had an amused expression on her face.

A smile crept up her features when she saw him. She wasn't dressed too lavishly but she looked quite beautiful. And that smile…

"Hello, Fai-san," Yuki said, "Ashura-ou said that I might find you here."

She slid down from her high seat and landed gracefully on the crystal floor. Fai didn't answer her. He simply stood as he was, staring at her with an expression that she couldn't quite identify.

"Fai-san?"

He finally seemed to realize that he was staring and hurried to plaster a grin and a nonchalant expression. "Yuki-chan. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I was looking for you actually. Ashura-ou said that you come here often. I like reading so I decided to give the place a visit, get something good to read while I wait for you."

"So, did you find something to your liking?"

Yuki lifted up the book in her hand. "It's very amusing, this book. You humans have quite an imagination. It turns out that I should have fangs and a tail."

"And cat's ears and wings." Fai added.

"Yeah, that too."

Fai grinned. "So, what did you want me for?"

Yuki bit her lip nervously and took a moment before replying. "I heard something about a demon crisis from King Ashura. I was wondering if I could help, maybe."

"But, you're a guest, Yuki-chan." Fai said with his best smile on, "You should enjoy your stay at the castle. I was under the impression that you had your fill of the demon slaying."

"But I want to help." She protested, "I don't just want to be cramped up in my room for the rest of my stay."

Fai considered the situation for a quick moment. It wouldn't hurt to accept Yuki's help. She was good at the slaying bit. He had seen it a couple of days before. And she _was_ a snow sprite. Maybe her magic could penetrate through the barrier around Zenith…

"What did Ashura-ou say? When you said that you wanted to help out with the demon problem?" But she was also the king's guest. And Fai couldn't possibly lead her to danger if Ashura-ou didn't approve.

"He said that it was alright."

* * *

In another dimension—

The dream within the dream brought the Oracle to a place that she recognized well. The sky was light, cloudless. Rei was standing in front of the gates of a small house, sandwiched between two large concrete buildings. The house was surrounded by a wooden fence which looked quite normal to mortal eyes but Rei knew that hidden in it was a powerful spell which allowed the fence to also act as a barrier.

Soft footsteps approached from behind. A young boy, around seven or eight years walked up towards her. His hair was a soft brown and his eyes a blazing amber that held a determination so strong that it practically radiated all around the little soul.

The boy looked up at the house before him and took a step forward.

"…so, it's here…"

* * *

Celes

Fai leaned his head against the rim of the pool and closed his eyes. Besides the tall pillars that supported the room, the only other object in the circular space was the deep pool of crystal clear water and the one who laid underneath.

A tiny figure peeked out of the water. It was a young girl with long, blonde hair, the same as Fai and dark, copper eyes. With half her body still submerged in the water, she slowly glided for the hunched up Fai. A tiny hand stretched forward and stroked the mage's hair.

"Is something bothering Fai?" she tilted her head to the side questioningly.

The mage didn't reply.

"Is there something Chii could do to help?" the girl asked.

Still no answer.

Truth was, Fai didn't know what to tell Chii. He couldn't tell her what was bothering him because he himself wasn't really sure. There was just a hollow feeling gnawing at his chest and he didn't like it. But Fai couldn't identify what it was.

He knew the answer to her second question though. But he didn't want to answer. She couldn't help him, no one could. But Fai felt that he would hurt her feelings by saying so. Then again, she didn't really _have_ any real feelings since she was just a creation of the magic of the feather that protected his brother. But for the young mage, Chii was real, she did have feelings…

"Chii," Fai said, his voice barely audible, "I'll be gone for a few days, okay? Will you take care of him while I'm gone?"

Chii nodded, "Of course."

Fai sighed, content for a moment with just Chii's quiet breathing and the feel of her warm hand on his head.

He let his mind wander. He had only a few more hours before he'd have to depart for Zenith. Arrangements for the trip had been made and there was just the matter of King Ashura's return. Recently, it seemed that the kings tended to leave the castle without a word, or any explanation as to where he had been.

It had turned out that Yuki could break through the barrier but only once. And she could not take in a whole lot of people. Three was the maximum number. So, it'd be Fai, Yuki and a certain someone who Yuki had recommended.

As it turned out, the lucky number three was the same nature spirit Fai had once met, a few days ago when Yuki had disappeared off to fight a rabid chimera. 'Zech' as Yuki seemed to call him, would be easy for her to teleport since the elemental magic inside the spirit was of the same origin as the magic that Yuki carried.

So, it was decided on the ones who would cross through to Zenith to save the town.

After a little research on barriers and binding spells, Yuki and Fai, each returned to a few hours of alone time. Fai didn't know where the sprite had gone off to; she was probably in her room.

He was about to retreat to his own room when unconsciously he found himself on the empty hall where his brother lay. He walked over and took a glance at the small silhouette in the very bottom of the pool. The person there was the same as he had been the day he died; he'd be that way forever…unless Fai found a way to bring him back to life.

* * *

In another dimension—

Rei followed the boy as he walked into the house which was actually a shop. Two girls came out to welcome the boy. One of them had pink eyes and the other blue. Their hair reflected the color of their eyes. The pink one's hair was short and she wore a simple white dress with tiny wings attached to the back. The other girl's hair was long, tied into two pony tails that swept to the ground. Her clothes were brown with little bat wings at the back.

"Welcome" The two girls chimed.

The boy blinked in surprise once but immediately composed himself.

"Is there…" he began, "…one known as the witch of dimensions here?"

"It's a guest for the mistress!" the pink girl said.

"A guest for the mistress!" the other echoed.

They each grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him in.

"Wait a minute…" the boy stammered, taken aback, "I was told to come here, but…I don't—"

"There is no need for you to understand." A voice assured as the girls pulled him to a set of double doors. They slid them aside.

Inside, the room was clogged with a thick cloud of smoke. The smell of incense was heavily coated in the air. Rei had no trouble seeing through the cloud but the boy needed a second before his eyes adjusted.

A woman sat on a couch directly ahead. Her long, black hair hung loose and her scarlet eyes bore into Rei before lazily shifting to the boy. Obviously she was the 'witch of dimension' that the boy had requested to meet.

She wore a pale kimono with embroidered flowers. Rei noticed that the woman's legs were overly exposed and frowned in disapproval. God! That shameless little witch of a woman! She could at least cover herself for the sake of the kid in front of her. The boy was too young to be witnessing such a thing.

"There is no need for you to understand. For that which brought you here was Hitsuzen." The woman spoke. Her voice reverberated in the room.

"…Hitsuzen…" the boy repeated.

"Your name?" the woman inquired. The two girls under the service of the witch danced in and positioned themselves beside their mistress.

"Li Syaoran." Was the boy's answer.

Smart. Rei noted that he hadn't given up his real name. It didn't matter that both she and the witch already knew his birth name. They weren't any danger to him. The fact that he had the sense enough to know that his name held power over his soul and was not to be given away easily was impressive.

Apparently the witch had noticed this as well, "The same name as your father. And I see that you do not give your true name. It seems that Syaoran had informed you well of various things."

"You know my father?" The boy, Syaoran was surprised. Obviously he didn't know much about sly old Yuuko, the alleged witch of dimensions. (A/N- Yuuko: WTF! Hey who the hell do you think you're calling old? Rei: You that's who. Me: Haven't you realized that you're — Yuuko: NO! Don't reveal my age! The readers will stop thinking that I'm sexy! Everyone: _Ew!_)

"And your mother, Sakura-chan" Yuuko said smoothly, taking a swig of the pipe she was holding in one hand and blew a slightly scented smoke that fused with the incense. "However, I have not met them."

She waited for the words to settle in before speaking again.

"Now then, this is a shop that grants wishes. The fact that you were able to enter this place means that you must have a wish."

Yuuko narrowed her eyes, her gaze slicing through the thick incense.

"What is…your wish?"

* * *

Celes

It turned out that there was only one way to get through a binding spell.

"Are you ready?" Yuki asked the two beside her.

Both Fai and Zech nodded.

Yuki pursed her lips and concentrated on the magic inside her. It immediately responded and hummed to life like a new sports car. The buzz exploded in her head as her magic circle shaped under her feet.

A small hole formed in the dimensional barrier. Immediately, the walls of reached out in the form of rainbow swirls and enveloped the group of three.

A second later, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: I had a little bit of a writer's block while writing this chapter but I finally finished it. If it sucks, please let me know, but just don't flame.**

**Tomoyo: Artemis and Rei have introduced little bits of spells that are going to be used in the fic, there are of course a whole lot other spells to be explained but that's for the later chapters.**

**Me: While editing the chapter, Rei mentioned that the dimensional tunnel and thread thing was a bit too complicated. I can't figure out what went wrong and Rei refuses to help. So, if you find anything about this chapter hard to understand or too complicated, just mention it in your review. I'll try my best to clarify all doubts.**

**Rei: In order to get reviews, his time we'll be doing something different. For this chapter, there'll be no kisses, dates or free stuff. This time, we're going to write an extra chapter.**

**Me: This one is going to be special. It's going to be like a game and **_**you'll **_** be the one guiding the characters. At some point of the story, I'll stop and ask you for guidance. Just type in what you'd like the character to do and if we like it, we'll add it and move on.**

**Rei: We're adding the first part of the chapter here.**

**Me: Before you proceed the italic text inside the brackets are comments by Rei. The regular text inside the brackets are comments by me. Please, try to ignore Rei as much as possible.**

**

* * *

**

Extra: Once upon a demon

_(Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!)_

Author: XxArtemisxX (_Full of herself)_

Editor: lady sovereign (hypocrite!)

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a kind goddess by the name of Artemis. She resided in a castle of pure crystal that floated in the air, above her vast kingdom. She ruled with benevolence _(not working!)_ and love, and thus her subjects cherished their queen with all their heart.

The goddess had an enormous army at her command, the ranks filled with humans as well as creatures of myths. Her army kept at bay the monsters and demons _(you mean yourself) _that dared terrorize the villages.

One faithful day, news turned up that a demon had kidnapped the sister of the nature god, Touya.

Artemis was disturbed. The nature god was shot-tempered and very possessive about his sister (Typical elder-brother behavior). Obviously he was angry and the goddess had to put all her resources _(you mean your fellow goon demons?)_ at the task of rescuing the sprite of the four seasons— Touya's sister, Sakura.

So, the goddess summoned two of her best hunters _(more like fellow colleague demons.) _and sent them out on the quest of returning the sprite safely to her home.

A shape-shifter and a water sprite, those were the ones honored with the noble quest.

"Oi, bitch!" the shape-shifter shouted at the goddess, "Find someone else for this job. I'm on vacation."

"No, you're not," Artemis smiled sweetly, "Your vacation ended the moment I summoned you. Now, you're going to complete your quest or I'll post the video of you taking scented baths and singing _California Gurls_ on You Tube."

The shape-shifter turned a bright shade of crimson and cursed aloud.

So, reluctantly as it was, the two hunters set forth, to find the sprite seasons and to rescue her from the vile demon.

Night fell soon enough and the two hunters camped out in a little clearing in the middle of the forest that they had to cross. The shape-shifted took the first watch as his companion curled up beside the fire.

"Thank you, Kurogane-san." The water sprite said.

Kurogane muttered something about there being no need for thanks. The sprite smiled to herself. Although he kept up a hard exterior, Kurogane was actually kind and soft at heart. He just didn't exactly know how to let out his feelings.

Soon, sleep washed over her tired mind and a world of dreams claimed her.

The spite woke up to the sound of her companion calling her name.

"Oi, Yuki! Wake up!"

Yuki sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her vision took a moment to clear. Kurogane had his sword out and was taking a defensive stance. Immediately the sprite grabbed her bow and arrow.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"There's something out there."

Yuki pursed her lips. She couldn't see anything through the darkness. It was just the looming silhouettes of the trees and the dark shadows of the night.

There was a rustle and the sound of a twig cracking. Yuki turned and shot an arrow at the direction of the noise. The arrow whizzed at the speed of lightning but there was no sound of it hitting anything. Weird. It should have at least hit a tree.

Nearby , Yuki felt the shape shifter-stiffen. He quickly transformed himself into a bloodhound and sniffed the air.

"There's someone here." He said, his voice now a deep growl, "probably human, but I can't be sure."

Yuki pulled another arrow and stood on full alert.

Out of the shadows stepped a tall, lanky outline of a man. Kurogane growled as the newcomer came in closer and closer until his face was clear in the glow of the firelight.

He had soft, blonde hair and dazzling sapphire eyes. Yuki could only stare. He walked in closer until he was just inches from the sprite. His lips curved into a cocky smile as he leaned down to her height. He lifted a hand, where he held her arrow, the one she had shot into the shadows.

"You should be careful with that." His said, his voice mesmerizing.

Yuki could only nod.

With a disgusted grunt, the bloodhound transformed back into a man and pulled the god-like hottie away from Yuki by the collar of his shirt.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Kurogane glared at Yuki. She was feeling too dizzy to reply. The shape shifter focused his glare on the human.

"Who the hell are you?"

The hot blonde pulled up a smile that had Yuki sighing dreamily.

"My name is Fai D. Fluorite. I'm the prince of a neighboring country. I was out hunting when I got lost. I wandered up here, where this lovely lady shot an arrow at me."

Yuki giggled. "I'm sorry."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE APOLOGIZING TO _HIM_ FOR?" Kurogane shouted.

Yuki cringed.

Fai shook his head and tusked disapprovingly. "You should never raise your voice on a lady. Don't you have any manners, blacky?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Oh, that's not you name, then?" Fai made an innocent face, "I just assumed. It suits you actually."

Yuki giggled. "It does."

Kurogane's face puffed up in a poisonous frown. "Whose side are you on?" he hissed at the sprite.

She looked sheepish, "Do I have to pick sides?"

"Hell yeah!"

"No need for that Mr. Black. I'm here in peace." Fai grinned.

"Don't call me that. My name is Kurogane. Get it? _Kurogane!"_

Fai ignored him and strode over to Yuki. He leaned down again and brushed a few strands of hair off her face. His striking azure eyes bore into her. Yuki squeaked and blushed.

"And what would this beautiful lady's name be?"

Yuki blushed even more furiously and giggled, "Yuki Minakami."

"Ah, a lovely name for one as fair as you."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Oh _please_."

Fai ignored him. "But what would you be doing here in the middle of the forest at this hour of the night with someone as Blacky with you?"

"Will you shut up with those names?" The shape-shifter growled

"Kurogane-san and I are hunters of the goddess Artemis. We are on a quest to rescue the sister of the nature god who was kidnapped by a demon." Yuki explained.

"Really now?" Fai tilted his head and looked amused.

"Stop giving off information to the enemy!" Kurogane seemed really mad. Fai finally turned his attention to him.

"Who said that I was the enemy? I'm actually a friend and I'd love to help."

"Really?" Yuki's eyes lit up.

Fai lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. "Anything for you, my lady."

"I don't trust you." Kurogane grumbled.

"What's there not to trust?" Fai asked innocently.

"_Everything!"_

"Well, is there anything that I could do to gain your trust then?"

Kurogane considered it for a moment and then spoke. "Maybe…"

* * *

**A/N: That concludes part one. Now, here's the thing. We need you guys to give us suggestion as to what Kuro-pu should make Fai do in order to prove that he's not an enemy.**

**Rei: If possible, we'll try to use all of your suggestions, if not, then we'll select the one we like the best. We'll collect your suggestions after a week or two and then Artemis will write the second part.**

**Me: We'll keep adding these extras after the main chapter. So, if you want to know what happens in the main plot, you're gonna have to review because we won't post the main chapter until we're finished with the extra. And for that, we'll need your help.**

**Mokona: **_**Once upon a Demon**_** is going to be in a fairytale format and the characters are going to face many obstacles. We're also going to keep adding new characters as the story progresses. If any of you would like to be part of the extra, please say so.**

**Sakura: One more thing, we also need suggestions for the obstacles that the characters are going to be facing. So please, help us out.**

**Kuro-chi: If you're reading this, then review. The sooner, this stupid thing is over, the sooner I can get back to enjoying my vacation.**

**Rei: We have one last thing. Artemis mentioned a 'Misaki Takami' in the chapter. She's not one of our OCs. She belongs to Clamp. They didn't specify her name so we had to give her one. Anyone who can guess who Misaki is, will get a special prize.**

**Tomoyo: Moko-chan will take you to any dimension of your choice and Artemis-chan will write an extra chapter on it if you guess Misaki's identity.**

**Rei: Till the next chapter. ^_^**

**Me: Wait! Here's a glance into the future of the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Yuki carefully inspected her surroundings. There was a transparent dome that simmered and stretched around her as far as her eyes could see. This was the spell that trapped everyone inside the village. They had broken in but not broken the spell. Through the dome that yawned overhead, the stars winked back from the midnight blue sky at the three figures standing in the lone field of white.

"We're in." she announced.

"I can see lights ahead. Must be the village." Fai said, "We'd better go there and get some updates on the situation."

Yuki shrugged and followed Fai as he led the way. She walked a few steps behind him with Zach by her side.

"Yuki-sama, there's—" the spirit said.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, I know. Something's not right. The atmosphere feels heavy. As though too much evil have been released into it."

There air felt heavy and thick. There was also a foul odor coming from somewhere near the forest. It smelled like something had been dead for a really long time. Yuki had never been afraid much in her life but something about the place really freaked her out.

The silhouettes of the houses were slowly coming in closer now. Yuki could even make out a few of the details. The houses were made of brick and a few were painted. The roof slanted downwards so that the snow wouldn't collect. There were a few trees around the houses and the roads were clogged with snow. A yellow light flickered in the distance with around a dozed figures standing around it.

When they were close enough, Yuki spotted weapons of all sorts being carried around by the villagers. From overlarge hammers and pitchforks to picks and axes, they had it all. The villagers stirred when they saw a group of three strangers coming toward them. They gripped their weapons tightly and pointed them at the three in the distance.


	13. Apocalyptic visions

Chapter 9: Between Apocalyptic visions and Shady Death

Author: XxArtemisxX

Editor: lady sovereign

* * *

A/N: It took me really long to complete this chapter because I had a little bit of a block around the middle and them there were those stupid pre-tests. They were horrible. I stayed out late studying but I forgot every single freaking thing in the morning.

Rei: Explains both of our good marks. ;-)

Watanuki: You should have studied harder. As far as I can remember, you spend only a few hours with your school texts.

Rei and I: Shut up. Those books are full of crap. I really don't get the point of learning the value of cos60o.

Rei: Well said. Anyway here's what happened in the last chapter in case you forgot.

* * *

_In another dimension—_

_Rei followed the boy as he walked into the house which was actually a shop. Two girls came out to welcome the boy. One of them had pink eyes and the other blue. Their hair reflected the color of their eyes. The pink one's hair was short and she wore a simple white dress with tiny wings attached to the back. The other girl's hair was long, tied into two pony tails that swept to the ground. Her clothes were brown with little bat wings at the back._

"_Welcome" The two girls chimed._

_The boy blinked in surprise once but immediately composed himself. _

"_Is there…" he began, "…one known as the witch of dimensions here?"_

_~o~  
_

…

_A woman sat on a couch directly ahead. Her long, black hair hung loose and her scarlet eyes bore into Rei before lazily shifting to the boy. Obviously she was the 'witch of dimension' that the boy had requested to meet._

…

"_Your name?" the woman inquired. The two girls under the service of the witch danced in and positioned themselves beside their mistress._

"_Li Syaoran." Was the boy's answer._

…

"_Now then, this is a shop that grants wishes. The fact that you were able to enter this place means that you must have a wish."_

_Yuuko narrowed her eyes, her gaze slicing through the thick incense._

"_What is…your wish?"_

_~o~  
_

…

_Celes_

"_I need you to go somewhere, Fai." Ashura-ou said, his voice hard._

_The mage looked at the king, confusion crossing his face._

"_Where?"_

"_Zenith."_

…

_Zenith was a small town on the far north of the country. Being right beside the mountains, there tended to be frequent avalanches, which meant frequent visits from Fai._

_Now, he'd be returning again. But this time it was not a simple avalanche that Fai had to protect the town from. It was something entirely different._

…

_News had arrived to the king that very day about the condition of Zenith. For weeks now, it seemed that the town had been terrorized by a 'demon'. No concrete description could be provided, but it was known that there had been a few killings._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Would you please read the disclaimer, Fei Wong Reed?

Kuro-pu: What the hell are you saying 'please' to that ******* for?

Me: Please watch your words, Kuro-chan.

Yuuko: You're being unusually polite.

Me: What are you talking about? I'm always polite.

Everyone: o_O yeah…right…;-)

Me: No, I'm serious.

Everyone: Oh _yes_…we _believe_ you…

FWR: I'm supposed to be reading the disclaimer, so would everyone please shut up?

Me: No. Shut the hell up yourself. This is my fanfic and this is all about ME!

Rei: Now there's the real immature Artemis!

Me: Oh, shut up. Reed. Disclaimer!

FWR: *mutters* I'll take revenge for that you mean old—

Me: DISCLAIMER!

FWR: *whimpers* Disclaimer: The great, merciful goddess, XxArtemisxX and her editor, the invincible and mighty lady sovereign do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (thank god, if they did, I'd have lost my sanity a long time ago) or any of its characters. They however do own Yuki and their other OCs.

Me: Now that wasn't so hard was it? Okay, so here's the song for this chapter: _Same Direction_ by Hoobastank.

Rei: Wait, you idiot! You haven't thanked the reviewers yet. Also, here is the link to how Yuki is supposed to look like. I swear that this time it's complete.

.com/art/Yuki-189963853

Me: *slaps forehead* D'oh! Oh, God, I almost forget. Thank you so much to each and every single person who's reviewed my pathetic little fic.

Nims-chan: I'm so glad to have a regular reviewer. Thanks for reviewing practically every chapter of all three of my fics.

I'm sorry but Naba won't be appearing for this chapter but she's there for the next one.

About that first part in the last chapter, the one in Eden with Eve an the Oracles, that's just a continuation of the past in the chapter 7 when I introduced Eve and the Oracles.

See, since Artemis can see the future, Eve asked her updates about Yuki. She said that Yuki would go to Hanshin but she wasn't sure exactly when Yuki would go there. So, in chapter 8, Eve came to ask the Oracles about that.

I'll explain things in this chapter, okay?

Crimson Essence: Congrats! You're the new wind sprite! You know, I wasn't sure about this 'Angel' idea myself. My main concern was and still is: KuroxFai fans. The others I could handle but KuroxFai fans scare the hell out of me. I was part of a TRC discussion board on a certain web site. A couple of members were saying that they didn't really support the KuroxFai theory and I agreed. That seemed to be a mistake because the next day, a couple of KuroxFai fand joined up and you should have seen the things they had to say. One of them even hunted down in my profile. I haven't revisited that site since.

What I'm afraid of now is that the person who hunted down my profile in that other site and ruined is a member of . The last thing I want now is to have my fic flamed ruthlessly by a couple of rabid KuroxFai fans.

Okay, I think I should stop typing now. That was quite a load of information. Anyway, thanks for your reviews. ^_^ I'm happy that you like my fic. Would you like any special weapon for Kaze? You know, like I gave Yuki twin blades…what do you want for Kaze or is she just going to use magic. Let me know okay?

Tsubame –go: That really was quite a long chapter wasn't it? That was because once I got to it, I just couldn't stop writing. Rei wanted me to shorten it but there wasn't really a preface place that I wanted to stop other than the ending that I originally gave. So it stayed that way.

* * *

_Whenever I step outside, somebody claims to see the light_

_It seems to me that all of us have lost our patience._

_'cause everyone thinks they're right,_

_And nobody thinks that there just might_

_Be more than one road to our final destination_

_But I'm not ever going to know if I'm right or wrong_

_'cause we're all going in the same direction_

_And I'm not sure which way to go because all along_

_We've been going in the same direction_

_I'm tired of playing games, of looking for someone else to blame_

_For all the holes in answers that are clearly showing_

_For something to fill the space, was all of the time I spent a waste?_

_'cause so many choices point the same way I was going..._

_So why does there only have to be one correct philosophy?_

_I don't want to go and follow you just to end up like one of them_

_And why are you always telling me what you want me to believe?_

_I'd like to think that I can go my own way and meet you in the end._

_But I'm not ever going to know..._

_

* * *

_

There have been only a few cases of backfired binding spells. Usually, the spell, binds itself around the caster as it would the victim. But in rare cases, the spells, covers a short area. In such cases, no magic can penetrate the barrier.

The only way to get inside (it is only possible to enter the barrier. Leaving is out of the question since the barrier nullifies teleportation spells inside its dome) was to switch dimensions and return back to the same place, but inside the barrier.

Fai only caught a quick glimpse of the new dimension that Yuki had taken them to. As soon as the rainbow walls of the dimensional barrier retreated, she cast the spell again.

In those short seconds, Fai was barely able to make out his surroundings. They stood on a narrow grey road, with a set of trees on both sides. On his left was a small, empty field with tuffs of overgrown grass on the edges. To his right were two houses, very unlike the ones in Celes. And right in front of him was another house, a little larger than the ones beside it.

On the steps of the front porch sat a girl somewhere around Yuki's age. Fai couldn't make out her features properly, just that she had short black hair and she was reading a book. Fai could almost catch a glimpse of the title: _Ptolemy's Gat_—

And then they were gone again as the dimensional rift opened up and gorged them and spat them out back in Celes, this time inside Zenith.

* * *

In another dimension—

Rei didn't get to know what happened next, what was the young boy's wish was. The pull of a hundred fishhooks brought her back to the room where the same boy, now twelve years old, slept in the power the restraining spells.

The Oracle blinked in confusion. She didn't understand what the boy was trying to tell her, what was in that small piece of memory? Of course it had to be something important. No one would waste their energies to call a soul to another dimension to show a useless memory.

"What were you trying to tell me?"

Like she expected, he didn't respond. Rei shifted from one foot to another, unsure as to what to do next. She didn't know how to go back since she hadn't come on her own accord. She had been summoned and the boy— if it was really he who had summoned her— had to dismiss her, and soon, since it was dangerous to keep the soul away from the body for long.

* * *

Celes

Yuki carefully inspected her surroundings. There was a transparent dome that simmered and stretched around her as far as her eyes could see. This was the spell that trapped everyone inside the village. They had broken in but not broken the spell. Through the dome that yawned overhead, the stars winked back from the midnight blue sky at the three figures standing in the lone field of white.

"We're in." she announced.

"I can see lights ahead. Must be the village." Fai said, "We'd better go there and get some updates on the situation."

Yuki shrugged and followed Fai as he led the way. She walked a few steps behind him with Zach by her side.

"Yuki-sama, there's—" the spirit said.

Yuki nodded. "Yes, I know. Something's not right. The atmosphere feels heavy."

There air felt heavy and thick. There was also a foul odor coming from somewhere near the forest. It smelled like something had been dead for a really long time. Yuki had never been afraid much in her life but something about the place really freaked her out.

The silhouettes of the houses were slowly coming in closer now. Yuki could even make out a few of the details. The houses were made of brick and a few were painted. The roof slanted downwards so that the snow wouldn't collect. There were a few trees around the houses and the roads were clogged with snow. A yellow light flickered in the distance with around a dozed figures standing around it.

When they were close enough, Yuki spotted weapons of all sorts being carried around by the villagers. From overlarge hammers and pitchforks to picks and axes, they had it all. The villagers stirred when they saw a group of three strangers coming toward them. They gripped their weapons tightly and pointed them at the three in the distance.

"Halt!" one of the villagers shouted.

Fai didn't stop though, he just kelp on walking.

"Um, he did day 'halt' didn't he?" Yuki asked.

Fai nodded. "So?"

"Why aren't we stopping?"

"Because there's no need. Once we are close enough and out of the shadows, they aren't going to attack."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"He grinned, "I'm quite well known all around Celes."

"Erm, 'well known' as in 'wanted! Dead or alive' or, just 'dead'?"

Fai smiled slightly but didn't reply.

The villagers were beginning to get agitated. They could not make out the faces of the figures headed for them. Whoever they might be, they couldn't be any good news. As far as they knew, they were enemies since the rest of their people were safely in their houses and no help from outside could enter the village since the spell had them sealed inside.

So, who could these three be?

Yuki watched the frenzied men before her with cautious eyes. Their nerves really seemed to be on the edge. Suddenly a teen that stood among the rest of the men seemed to lose his calm. With a wild cry he hurled his axe straight for the Yuki. I whizzed through the air straight at her heart.

Of course Yuki could have deflected the weapon with a simple flicker of her hand, but she just couldn't resist the urge to show off a bit. She wasn't technically human but her emotions and feelings were basically the same.

The axe came to stop just inches from Yuki's heart, hovering in mid-air. A string of purple magic spiraled around it. Regretfully, it wasn't Yuki who had cast the magic. The sprite glared at the mage beside her grudgingly. The purple string of magic belonged to him.

The magic faded out and the axe flopped down into the snow-covered ground.

There were quite a few astonished gasps from the crowd of frenzied villagers.

"I-It couldn't be!" someone said, "Fluoride-sama?"

"That _was_ his magic? Wasn't it?" another voice.

There was a great string of hushed murmurs before one of the villagers grabbed a torch and began to walk towards Yuki and the others. When the person was close enough, Yuki saw that it was a girl somewhere between fourteen to sixteen, a few inches taller than her with stormy gray eyes and curly brown hair. Her careful gaze scrutinized Yuki and Zach for a quick moment before shifting to Fai. She smiled and turned to the crowd behind her and nodded.

Immediately the uneasy murmurs turned to relived sighs. The girl grinned up at Fai who smiled back knowingly.

"Welcome to Zenith," she said, "Fai-san!"

* * *

In another dimension—

Rei was pacing the room. She wasn't sure how long it had been, but she could already feel her bond on her body slowly slipping away. This was not good, not good at all.

She took another look at the boy inside the captive tank. He didn't move, obviously. The Oracle was getting frustrated now. Was the boy so weak that he could only summon her and not have the strength show her the full memory or even send her back? How useless could you be?

She sauntered up to the tank and glared at the sleeping occupant. How dare he…wait…how could this be? The kid inside, Syaoran as she knew his name to be, he wasn't weak.

He could easily send her back. Then why was she still here, why was the memory that she had been shown, incomplete?

The red glow of the room silently screamed out the answer. The restraining spells, of course! They were weakening his magic.

Thankfully she knew a solution.

* * *

Celes

Yuki kept a steady gaze at the ball of blue energy that hovered in one corner of cozy little living room she was seated in. There were three other such orbs on each of the other three corners of the room.

Instead of an old fashioned candle, a magic light sphere was being used. Fai had cast it as soon as they had entered the house with just a flicker of his hand. Light spheres were the basics of magic. Nothing to be impressed about but the townsfolk 'oooh'-ed and 'aaah'-ed nonetheless.

The house that they were currently inside belonged to Misaki, the same girl who had welcomed them to Zenith. She lived here with her mother, a hospitable, polite lady who had brought them mugs of hot tea as soon as they set foot inside.

The living room—Yuki observed as she looked away from the light sphere— was a large one. The front door was on the southern wing of the room. There was a small door on the left wall with a staircase beside it, obviously leading to the upper floors. There was a fireplace on the opposite end of the front door. A merry flame crackled in its hearth. A few tapestries and a sole vase adorned the mantelpiece.

Stationed on either sides of the fireplace were two couches facing each other with a humble, but beautifully carved coffee table in the middle. Yuki sat on one of the couches with Zach beside her. On the other there was Fai, with Misaki beside him and by her sat her mother. A dozen or so chairs were assembled beside the two couches for the townsfolk to be seated.

There were two windows each on the southern and eastern walls with a few paintings hanging here and there across the cream colored walls. A medium sized clock ticked on beside a painting of a lakeside summer view. Its arrow-shaped hands indicated that it was seven in the evening.

Yuki took a tentative sip of her tea. The ginger in it soothed her nerves that seemed to be in frenzy even since she had broken through Zenith's barrier.

She couldn't help but feel that there was something bad in here. Something that was watching her closely, watching her every move.

Zach could feel it too, Yuki knew. But Fai and the rest of the people in the town seemed to be oblivious to the feeling. They were, after all, just human.

Another sip and Yuki laid her head back and closed her eyes. Introductions had been made as they were being led to Misaki's house but Yuki sadly couldn't gasp anyone's name other than Misaki Nakamura and the town's mage who was the reason she was here to begin with. It was Jonathan Mandrake or something, the mage's name that is. He wasn't originally from Celes. He had arrived only a couple of years back and had since settled in the quiet town. She couldn't quite recall his face, just the empty name.

With a controlled sigh, Yuki tuned into the conversation around her. She recognized Misaki's voice as she explained things to Fai.

"…three people have died so far. The first was old man Yakate-san. You remember him don't you Fai-san?"

"Yes."

"Well, apparently he had gone to the forest to collect wood. We had constantly told him that if he ever needed anything, we'd get it for him. He was weak with age and it wasn't safe but Yakate-san just wouldn't listen. It was early morning. Around five or five-thirty.

No one knew that he had gone into the woods. Mother went over to his house at around nine to check up on him. She knocked but no one answered so she tried opening the door but it was locked. Mother returned home after that, thinking that he had just gone out for groceries or something but later that evening we discovered his body in the forest.

There were black marks all across his face and body. There were several cuts and bruises but he wasn't bleeding. There wasn't a spot of blood on him."

"No blood?" Fai asked

"Yes. It was the same with the other two victims. They were also found in the forest with the same wounds and not a drop of blood."

A million possibilities buzzed through Yuki's mind. The 'demon' could be anything. There were so many creatures with the same kind of MO. A sudden sense of being watched crept through Yuki's spine. She opened her eyes and looked around. Seated on the front of the other town's people on a heavy wooden chair, right opposite to the sprite was the one who had been staring at Yuki. He turned his gaze at being caught.

Yuki slowly studied the guy's profile. He was around Zach's age. Tall, but not quite as much as Fai. His slightly curly, dark brown hair was cropped short. His eyes were dark, almost black. His features were clean cut, smooth, pale skin. Yuki guessed that it probably used to be dark and tanned but Celes's climate could turn the darkest of shade into pale, papery white.

"Yuki?" Fai's voice broke through the internal musing.

"Yeah?" The sprite responded to her name, not noticing that the mage had dropped the 'chan'.

"You've been to many dimensions and I take it that you've seen a considerable amount of monsters. Do you have any clue what this thing could be?"

"Well, I have many theories." Yuki just looked at Fai as she spoke. The manner in which some of the people were looking at her—awe, curiosity, wonder, slight suspicion—was unnerving her. "Let's start with vampires."

A few puzzled looks were thrown around.

"Were there any bite marks?"

"No." Jonathan answered. Yuki reluctantly turned towards him.

"The red marks in the face, were they laced with pale red streaks?"

"No. They were like burn marks."

"Was the body drained of blood?"

"No. the victims had their blood, but they weren't bleeding."

"Well, that rules out vampires. Let's move on to harpies."

* * *

In another dimension—

Rei wasn't exactly sure about this but she had to try. It had worked once before, it should again.

With grim determination, Rei pressed her cold palms against the glass of the captive tube. Nothing happened. She waited. Still nothing.

With and exasperated sigh, the Oracle closed her eyes and concentrated harder. The fishhooks attached themselves firmly to her and pulled. With a soft 'glump' as the water inside the tank moved to make way for her, she was inside with the boy. Her hair moved around like dark seaweed and her view was as it would be underwater but she could breathe just as she would on land.

She didn't really have to breathe because her body was doing the part as it lay safely back in her house, sleeping with a missing soul.

_This better work_. Rei though as she lifted her hands and pressed the palms on both sides of Syaoran's head.

This time she didn't have to wait. There was a violent tug and Rei was gone again; back to the boy's memories where she had left off.

* * *

Celes

It took about half an hour to go through all the possibilities that Yuki had worked up. None of the creatures that she had named seemed to be the one haunting Zenith.

Yuki pursed her lips and thought of other possible demons that she had yet to name. Nothing came to mind. Yuki couldn't get anything from what little knowledge she had gathered about the attacks. There wasn't much to go on. Maybe…

"Who among you have seen the bodies of the victims?"

A couple of hands shot up. Among them were Jonathan and Misaki. Yuki didn't feel comfortable with the mage so she moved on to the girl.

"I can't really identify this demon if I don't see the victim and I might be able to do that though your memories. I can access them with a spell. It's really simple and harmless. You just have to remember the incident and I'll do the rest."

Misaki looked uneasy. She glanced at Fai for help. He nodded.

"Okay."

Yuki smiled encouragingly and stepped closer to her. Fai stood up, offering his seat. She accepted gratefully.

Magic played across the sprites palms as she placed them on both sides of Misaki's head. Both of them closed their eyes; Misaki to return to her memory and Yuki to cast her spell.

The sprite opened her eyes but now, they were blank as her soul travelled forth to another place, somewhere in the past.

* * *

In another dimension—

"What is…your wish?"

Holding her breath, Rei waited for the boy's answer. But he just stood as he was, unmoving with no reply whatsoever. Rei glanced around to the other occupants of the room. The two soulless assistants of the Dimensional Witch were also still as could be. Even the smoke seemed to have frozen.

The only ones who were not caught up in the 'spell'—or whatever it was that compelled the others to maintain perfect stillness—were the dimensional witch and Rei.

"What is you wish?" Yuuko repeated, "Rei... Oracle of the sprites."

* * *

Celes

Yuki's POV

_It was midday, yet the sun seemed to have disappeared and darkness had descended on earth. It was the trees' fault. Their overgrown leaves sucked in all the sunlight that they could lay their branches on, leaving nothing to pass though to the ground below._

_I followed the small figure of Misaki-chan as she trudged on in front of me. A few other silhouettes scrambled around in between spaces. It seemed that they were searching for something or possibly _someone.

_Someone hollered in the distance. Heads swung all around and everyone scampered off to the right. I followed the small group of people, keeping close to Misaki-chan. It was her memory after all. I couldn't wander off from the source._

_A little further off, a small gathering had formed in a circular manner around whatever that was in the center. I had a good guess but I bet so do you._

_With steady steps, Misaki-chan pushed past everyone else and made off towards the center. I didn't have to bother slipping in though the gaps between the tightly packed crowd. Since it was just a memory and my body wasn't really here, that what seemed to be my form just passed right through all the humans._

_As was obvious, lying in the dark, muddy ground, amongst the dried up leaves was a pale, thin copse of an elderly man, around eighty or so. Since this was a human's memory, my vision wasn't as clear as it should have been. What my eyes were currently seeing was exactly what Misaki had been seeing in the past. I longed for a better look at the old man. If only Misaki-chan would get a little closer, I could make out the wounds better, which in turn would help me identify the beast to have caused it._

_As though the Misaki-chan from the memory could hear my thoughts, she leaned down and surveyed the corpse carefully. With a smile creeping up my lips, I leaned down with her._

_What I saw was the last thing I expected. I recognized the wounds and also the attacker. What news I bore wasn't good for the townsfolk of Zenith, neither was it a thrill for me._

_I felt slightly nauseated as I pulled myself back to reality, back to re-tell the horror I had just witnessed._

_

* * *

_

In another dimension—

Rei was seriously confused. She didn't have any wishes. Then why would Yuuko ask her such a stupid question.

"Your wish…" Yuuko repeated.

"I don't have one." Rei said calmly.

Yuuko tusked and shook her head, "You of all people should know that one without a wish cannot enter my shop."

"This is a memory. I can enter _anywhere_ when I'm in another's memory."

Yuuko raised an eyebrow. "True. This _was_ a memory. But Syaoran has managed to push part of your soul into the reality of the past. This would not have been possible if you didn't have a wish."

Rei frowned. She hated Yuuko when she got all cryptic and stuff. Why couldn't the stupid old woman get to the point?

Yuuko watched the Oracle with amusement. "Maybe," the witch said slowly, "you have not realized your wish yet. That would explain why you're so confused."

"Explain." Rei demanded.

"Syaoran was too weak to bring your soul to my shop in the present, your present, that is. So, he pushed your soul to the past through his memories. It is a complex spell but the boy was able to cast it."

Why would he bring me here?"

"You have a wish that you want granted but you are not aware of it yet. Because your soul has travelled through time and space for a long time, the time paradox has caught on to you. Your soul knows things that your conscious part does not know yet."

Instead of helping, this confused the Oracle further. With a frustrated noise, she put her hands on her hips and glared at Yuuko. "I didn't get a thing of that."

Yuuko tilted her head to the side like Artemis tended to do when looking into something in the future. "Oh, you'll know soon. Really soon. Like right about…"

The air around them started to move again. Very slowly at first, but then began to increase pace.

"Now."

A blood curling scream pierced through the air, blaring down on Rei's poor eardrums.

There was a tug and she was whirled back to the present.

Rei caught just a brief glimpse of Syaoran and his captive tank before she was pulled up from under the water. Just as her head reached the surface and she gulped in for air, the screaming stopped and she was in her room. A pale light from the moon peeked in from the curtains.

Something moved in the shadows. A hiss escaped Rei's lips as she stood up in the matter of exactly a second and picked up the first thing she spotted to defend herself.

A short figure stepped into the pale light. A pair of crimson eyes glanced at the Oracle with obvious amusement.

"God! Eve!" Rei swore, "What did I say about knocking before entering my room? Why do you have to keep teleporting inside without a warning?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "That's because when you sleep, nothing but bad visions can wake you up.. A knock? Seriously? I'd have to be stuck here till morning if I were to go by your rules and this time it's important. We need you in Eden immediately."

Rei made a face and groaned.

She looked down at herself. This wouldn't be the first time that she had had to show up in Eden in her PJs. Her hair was okay, so she just shrugged and flicked up her magic circle. In the center was a silver star bordered with concentric circles and ancient runes.

Her spell cut though the dimensional border and she reached into the threads inside. Just before she vanished, Eve chuckled, "An umbrella. You were going to hit me with an umbrella."

"Shut up!"

And then they were gone.

* * *

Celes

She had said that she was fine but Fai wasn't an idiot. It was quite clear that she was lying.

He kept an eye on her while she sat by quietly. She had identified the demon and what she had brought wasn't good news.

A shade.

They were one of the deadliest of all demons. Fai had read about them in the central library, but there wasn't much there. Shades rarely showed themselves.

They were creatures of dark, born of evil. They didn't have a physical form and hence, couldn't be killed.

Shades showed up about once in a few decades and whenever they did, a series of cold slaughter was followed. Not once had they been stopped. They'd just show up, kill, and then disappear again.

But Fai didn't tell all of this to the town's people. He just stuck to the dark, evil and hard to defeat part.

"But you could kill it, right, Fai-sama?" someone asked.

Fai bit his lip and tried to not show too much displeasure or any fear. "Well, I'll try."

He didn't want to tell the town's folk that they were all going to die, that no one could kill the shade. The hopeful murmurs, the shine in their eyes were enough to make him feel guilty for the lie but not enough to tell them of their impending doom.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Misaki yawn. It was getting late. Fai stood up and helped Misaki and her mother gather the mugs of coffee and take them up to the kitchen as the crowd dispersed. They had planned a visit to the forest, to gather some clues and possible find the shade and try to kill it. Fai simply nodded along but he really wasn't into the whole thing and neither as he had noticed was Yuki. She had after all volunteered willingly to help him but ever since she came back from the memory with the horrifying news, she just sat there, staring into nothingness.

She kept up the gloom around her all through supper. Zach seemed equally quiet. Naturally Fai was worried too, but he tried not to show it. He had spent most of his life lying to everyone around him. He could do it now as well, but it took some effort.

After supper Misaki bounced up by his side, grinning. "I'm so glad that you came, Fai-san."

He nodded and pulled up a smile, however forced.

"Things are going to get better." She said and sighed, then yawned.

"You should go to bed. You're tired." Fai stated.

Misaki nodded groggily, "Yes, good-night, then Fai-san."

"Good-night."

* * *

Yuki was tired as well, Fai could tell. Seeing that she was Ashura-ou's guest and also the fact that she had agreed to help him with whatever doom that they were now facing, the least he could to was walk her to her room.

She didn't say a word as they made their way up the stairs and he wasn't into breaking the silence.

They stopped by her door. She didn't go in immediately. After taking a second or two with staring at the floorboards, she lifted her gaze towards him.

"You do now what this means, don't you Fai-san?"

He knew that she was talking about the shade. He nodded.

She turned back to the floorboards. "I know that you're probably expecting some freaky sprite magic from me to tackle the shade and all but…"

She bit her lip nervously and Fai knew. He had known all along.

"I can't do much. Shades, they are old, really old; older than anything else in all the worlds. Their magic is also just as old and just as powerful. I'm not saying that I won't help or anything. I'll try my best but I just don't think that I'll be able to beat that…thing."

"I understand." Truth was, Fai wasn't expecting much help from her. He had already figured that she had said that she'd help him just to have something to do. If there was someway that she could save herself, escape, why wouldn't she? He wasn't judging her or anything but it was the reality of things. If he had been in her place, stuck somewhere with a bunch of people he didn't know, didn't care about and there was the choice escape or possible death trying to save the people, he'd pick himself.

Then again, he had been selfish all his life. Hadn't he killed his own brother in order to save himself?

But he wasn't going to repeat that again. These were the people he had known most of his life, the people who had given the little slivers of happiness that he had always dreamed of, these were the people he cared about, the people he loved and he wasn't going to abandon them.

He watched as the little sprite took a deep breath and looked into his eyes with those watery aqua pools. "But those people, they were so convinced that you could help that. Some of them have already considered this problem solved. None of them have any idea what's coming for them and it just doesn't feel right that all of them have to be slaughtered…including us." She added the last bit a little softly and after a slight pause.

Fai wasn't sure what to say but, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Eden

Typical. So very typical of her.

Rei frowned at the over enthusiastic Artemis waving at her direction. The Oracle of the Futures was seated in the great hall with all eleven of the remaining sprites of Eden, including Eve.

There was a box of chocolate and a glass of water on the table beside her. When Rei got closer she saw why she had been called here in the middle of the night.

Artemis looked just fine, except for her eyes. There thin crimson lines around the iris and crimson streaks running through the chocolate brown of her eyes. This could only mean one thing.

"Bad vision?"

"You have no idea." Artemis replied, offering her friend a chocolate which she accepted, "Have a seat. It's a long story and you'll want to pay attention."

"Hey I'm not the one with the potential ADHD." Rei said.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "You really don't want to piss me of right now. I'm not in the best of moods."

"I can see that. So, what did you dream about? Who's going to die? Is there going to be a war or something with mass murder and all or maybe a potential apocalypse?"

"War? Maybe. Mass murder? Definitely. Who's going to die? Everyone."

Rei let out an exasperated sight, "So apocalypse. Again. Ugh. Okay, fill me in."

This wasn't the first time. It had happened a couple of times before. Usually, the Oracles had only one…apocalyptic vision in their entire years as Celestial Prophets. But there seemed to be an exception with Artemis and Rei. This was their second time.

The first had been terrible. It was back when Yuki was still among them, and the vision had been about her. Things weren't as bad at first but then some kid broke the balance of the time-space continuum and then everything went crazy.

The visions were no longer consistent, the future could be changed in a whim of a tiny decision and everyone's lives were turned upside down.

It the boy hadn't messed up, maybe what had happened to Yuki could have been stopped but the Oracles didn't see it coming, not until it was far too late, not until the ritual had been complete, not until she became a monster.

But at least the worst was ebbed. Just in time. If Yuki hadn't left Eden, everything would have been lost. Even so, what had happened wasn't pretty, wasn't something anyone would want to remember, but they had to, especially Yuki, because it haunted her every single day.

Now all that was going to come back.

And it was going to be so much worse.

* * *

A/N: Let me just tell you, it's like hell having to work on a fanfic when I'm not sure what's going to happen next and with a KILLER HEADACHE!

Rei: Too bad.

Me: How the hell do you know how I feel? I'm dying here! Show some more emotion!

Rei: Emotion…emotion. I don't think I have heard that word before. What is it?

Me; I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you!

Fai: Those two are going to take a while. So I'll be taking over from here. Alright then, did everyone like this chapter? Reviews? What do you say?

Me: Yeah, people. I'll understand if you don't review when I ask, but how can _anyone_ ignore a hottie?

Fai: o_O hottie…?

Me: Besides that, I also have a special gift for anyone who wishes to review. Since Yuki and I are still not okay with letting Fai date-

Fai: *sob*

Yuki: Oh, quit whining!

Me: Can I please continue?

Fai: Artemis chan! Your OC is being mean to me…

Yuki: Oh, grow up!

Fai: Why are you being so out of character?

Rei: Correction- Why are you being such a bitch?

Yuki: You-

Rei: Shut up you dumb piece of Artemis's worthless and !

Me: People, please stop fighting. My head is killing me. Just keep it down.

Mokona: Mekyo! Where are Kuro-bing, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?

Me: Mokona! Where did you come from?

Mokona: It's a …secret!

Everyone: Oh, you are sooo adorable!

Rei: Syaoran and Sakura are on a date and the same goes for Kuro and Tomo.

Everyone: o_O

Me: You'll find out how in the extra chapter that we'll post after we get a satisfying amount of reviews.

Rei: Other than that, since Fai is no longer allowed to date, we have the real Fai, the dead guy out for grabs. Syaoran and Kuro-pong are also available. And you could also have Kamui if you want.

Fai(dead guy): Thank you _so_ much for introducing me as the dead guy.

Rei: You're welcome.

Me: Don't worry, even if you are dead, you're still hot.

Fai(alive one): Artemis-chan, you like _me_ remember?

Fai (dead guy): Jealous bro?

Fai (alive one): Not in the least. You're dead.

Fai (dead guy): You killed me, remember?

Fai (alive one): Smartest thing I've done in my life.

Me: *swoon* They're fighting over little old me…

Rei: This is getting annoying. Alright then, we're wrapping up. Review. Also, here's a preview of the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Contracts

Author: XxArtemisxX

Editor: lady sovereign

* * *

On her way she passed the full-length mirror in her room. She didn't notice it at first. She poured herself a glass of the clear water and dark it down. This time she almost passed by the mirror but doubled back and stared at her reflection. Almost everything was the same.

The same blonde hair, now a bit messy of sleep, the shape of her face colored in a pale peach, her slightly pointed ears that gave away the fact that she wasn't human. Most would deem her as beautiful. Yuki knew that but she disagreed. Clearly, they hadn't seen any other sprite. Maybe it was because she was a bit different from humans was why they didn't consider her looks plain.

The casted reflection showed her this very face, twisted in horror with a minor difference. Her eyes weren't blue anymore. Her pupil was a thin cat-like slit while her irises glowed like the same crimson as the liquid in the glass that she had been drinking in the dream.

Yuki took a step back.

"No…" her voice was a hushed whisper, "No, please, no…"

_Do you want this curse gone?_

Yuki let out a broken scream and crashed down into the floor, eyes wide with fear. A foggy silhouette breathed around the window. It seemed to be made out of the air around it. Thin foggy rags bellowed like a dark halo around it.

_Do you want to get rid of this pain?_

The voice was like the air itself, infused with something else. It sounded ancient, but not weak. The opposite actually, it reverberated with a strange, yet powerful magic.

Two thin body hands pressed against the glass. The head leaned forward.

_You just have to let me in, my child and I'll make all of your pain go away. I'll make everything better._

Yuki found herself standing up and reaching for the window. The voice was so convincing. It could help her! It could break her curse!

_Yes!_

Something strong wound around her waist and pulled her back from the window. She could hear another breath behind her, far more accelerated than her.

_NO!_

Like a fragile mirror, the spell shattered. The voice was no longer hypnotic, no longer kind. It was cruel. It reeked of evil.

The shade faded into a mist and dispersed into the blackness of the night.

"What the hell were you doing?" Fai's angry voice demanded from behind her.

* * *

A/N: A few last things. Since I didn't get a single suggestion about what to write next for the extra: _Once upon a demon, _I couldn't post its second part.

On a different note, I asked if anyone could guess who Misaki is. Tsubame-go chan suggested Misaki Suzuhara from Angelic layer.

I'm sorry but it's not the right answer. CLAMP didn't mention a name for this particular character. She's not present in any other of CLAMP's works (or so I guess since I haven't read anything besides TRC, Chobits, xxxHolic and Cardcaptor Sakura). She appears only briefly in a single TRC chapter.

I named her Misaki since at that time I was reading _Kaichow wa maid-sama! _And I couldn't think of another name.

Rei: Another thing. We might not update for a while now. Our final exams are coming up and we really have to study. If you're lucky, there is a chance that we might update but if not, the next update's gonna come in March.

Me: Sorry but we really have no choice. But just because we won't be updating doesn't mean that we won't be checking for reviews. So, please don't be lazy like I am. Do click the pretty little review button. Dead Fai is waiting for you on the other side.

Rei: I don't think that anyone would be particularly interested to go out with a zombie.

Fai(dead one): Hey! Just because I'm dead doesn't mean that I'm s zombie.

Me: Yeah, he's right. You shouldn't discriminate the dead, Rei. And Dead Fai, please don't eat any of my reviewers.

Fai(dead one): I'm NOT a zombie!

Me: Alright then, please, please, please, please, review…

Rei will be checking in at every chance she gets for any new review since she has nothing better to do other than updating her Facebook status.

Rei: Hey! That's not true!

Me: Yeah? Tell me than, what are doing right now?

Rei: ….hehe…nothing…*whistles*

Me: Anyway, before we wrap up, here's a preview for my other fic that I think I might have mentioned once before when I gave that preview for _Reaper._ Here's _Trickster_.

* * *

Hi, I'm Artemis. I know that my name sound like the stupid author of those TRC fics, _My Angel_ and whatnot that you read and review (Why do you bother anyway?), but I'm not her okay?

I sadly happen to be one of her OCs. Sad because she happens to own me.

Anyway, this is not about me. This is a short preview for the XxArtemisxX (ugly witch!)'s new Fanfiction, _Trickster._

It starts out about Yuki Minakami (yes, yes, Arty has used her previous OCs here as well. She says that it's because all three of her fics are connected but I think that it';s because she's too lazy to find new names and frame new characters.); age sixteen; species: sprite. Oh, not the soda, the mythical creature!

Here all the different dimensions that CLAMP has used in TRC form one world. Yuki is taken to Clow by her guardian, Chitose to hide her from Chaos, an organization that collects sprites and their counterparts: the tricksters.

In order to protect the sprites and tricksters out there, the government formed Shield, and Yuki is transported to the very headquarters of that organization, kept in the care of foster parents; the Kinomotos.

She tries out for a normal life, but things seem to fall apart when the very reason she had to flee her last home comes back to haunt her here; one of Chaos's tricksters who captured her sister and now is after her…in Clow…inside Shield…as one of it's agents.

Yuki is soon assured that it wasn't this particular trickster who had taken her sister, but his brother who had turned over to Chaos.

She begins to believe…slowly…cautiously at first…but she starts to believe him…the trickster with his carefree smile and easy charm.

As her trust grows, it turns out that the trickster might not exactly be who he says he is…but could it be too late for her to suspect the truth about him? Too late to uncover the web of lies she's been tangled in…would she ever discover that her life so far had been just a lie, a carefully fabricated trap by the very trickster she had grown to trust so impeccably?

_Trickster_ is not half as bad as _My Angel_ so you might want to check it out, but in case this preview is not enough to sway you into reading the fic, here's a sneak peak at the prologue of _Trickster_.

o_o

Prologue

Author: XxArtemisxX

Editor: lady sovereign

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_That's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

_

* * *

_

He stood there, watching. Motionless. An inscrutable expression etched across his features. As naïve as I was, I had tried to call for him when I saw his silhouette step out of the shadows. I had actually hoped that he'd save me.

My mind was in shock from waking up suspended in mid air in an empty room with no doors, no windows, just a floor-to-ceiling glass in front of me that stretched on both sides. Beyond it was the person responsible for my current situation, watching, probably celebrating the success of his deceit. And as thoughtless as I was, I actually expected him to come rescue me. I realized soon, when he just stood there, that he wouldn't help.

I was confused. Why was he just standing there? Why wasn't he doing anything? Didn't he care? Didn't he care just a little bit? But his unblinking eyes just watched me, his gaze unwavering.

I couldn't gather anything from his expression. Slowly, painfully, realization dawned. I tried to fight it, fight the truth and the pain that it brought along. I didn't want to believe.

A cold tear trickled down my cheek, another followed.

But he just kept watching. It was as though he didn't have a heart, he didn't have feelings, emotions. It was like he was hollow inside. I was hurting, so bad. But he didn't feel a thing, couldn't feel a thing.

It had all been a lie. Each word, each smile; all just a perfect, flawless lie. And I had believed it. I believed it all. I still held on to it, I still believed it.

Even his uncaring, cold eyes as they stared at me, couldn't change that.

I hadn't known what he was when I had first met him. I had no idea. Maybe it was because of that that I believed. But now that I knew the truth about him, why couldn't I make myself understand? Why couldn't I be as him: so callous, so cold? Why couldn't I stop caring? It wasn't worth it, why couldn't understand that?

Because I loved him.

The answer came without a moment's hesitation. More pain followed as I tried to close my eyes, in a desperate effort to block out his image, standing in front of me, staring with heartless, frozen eyes. But the image stayed as it was, he stayed as he was; insensitive, unemotional.

I shouldn't. I knew that I shouldn't love him. I couldn't. It didn't matter to him what I felt. He didn't feel anything. Because he was just another one of them, just another liar.

Just another trickster.

* * *

Me: Alright than, we have to get back to the damnation of our text books. And since we won't be back till March, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, happy Holi and happy whatever other holiday I forget to mention.

Rei: So, see you in March.

Me: Wish us luck! ^_^


	14. Important Notice

There's some good news and some bad news.

Bad news is that I'm discontinuing My Angel. The good news is that I'm rewriting into a better version with some of the old plot and this time it'll be a multi-fandom fic. It'll still be a FaixOC fic though and TRC will be the primary fandom.

If anyone out there still cares, I've posted the Prologue to the new and improved version under the title, "The Child of Lost Dreams."

If convenient, do have a read. If inconvenient, read all the same. ;)

-XxArtemisxX


End file.
